A Demon's Angel
by Kusabana
Summary: We never hear anything about Jasper Befor her joined the army. Why is it Jasper never mentions anything about it. What if the one thing her wants to foget most of all from that time apperas again after 150 years later OCxJasper
1. Haunting Memories

Everyone lives and dies once just like they have one past life, but I have died once and been born twice and just as I've been born twice I have two past lives. One where an angel lit up my world and another where I live as a monster that would sooner slaughter that angel than bask in her light. I try to forget the beautiful angel and her loving glow hoping that the memory of her would be clouded and fade away like the memories of that past life that died one hundred and forty-six years ago, but the memories of her never clouded or faded they have stayed crystal clear in my head for all this time. I can still remember like it was yesterday.

_150 years earlier…_

"_Jasper…" A sweet a melodic voice called my name. I knew this voice it was one that always brought a smile to my face. It belonged to my closest friend and my father's best friend's oldest child and only daughter Lily._

_I heard her footsteps on the hard wooden floor of her family's home after the slam of the large white plantation house. Our fathers had been friends since boy hood and had built up their fathers farm lands into cattle ranches. Of course they worked their land when it pleased them but they had hired help to do most of the work for them. It wasn't but a few moments later when Lily's beaming smiling face turned the corner into the parlor where I sat with my father and hers. I stood quickly as she entered the room and bowed my head to her out of manners. Her chestnut brown curly q hair was partially pulled back with decorative hair combs so it was out of her face. Her blue eyes where bright with her smile as she saw me. She wore a sunny yellow dress with small blue flowers printed on it. She curtseyed as she stood in the door way as she panted she had obviously run from where ever she had been._

"_Daddy, Mr. Whitlock" She spoke as she curtsied bowing her head. _

"_Lily look at you all out of breath" Her father nearly scolded her. _

"_I'm sorry father but I was coming home from picking flowers in the field and I saw Mr. Whitlock and jasper's horses and I couldn't help myself but to run straight here" Lily said looking at her father._

"_A lady should never run unless there is danger" Her father said_

"_Yes daddy, I'm sorry I'll try harder to restrain myself next time." Lily said_

"_Very well" Her father nodded_

"_Where are your flowers" My father asked_

"_Huh?" Lily asked looking at my father her innocent eyes became confused._

_I couldn't help but snicker at how cute she looked so confused, she was just about to become a woman in society and she could be as forgetful as a child sometimes. I had nearly two years on Lily but the ages difference didn't matter to us I never had any other siblings and our fathers where normally always in each other company so we had often played with each other and grew up together. _

"_You said you where picking flowers out in the field where are they." My father laughed slightly at the sweet expression on her face._

"_Oh my goodness! I must have dropped them as I was running here" Lily's eyes grew big as she realized she lacked the very reason as to why she wasn't here to greet us when we arrived._

_Her father chuckled as well "what a misfortune some flowers would have been nice in the hallway, maybe some other time." _

"_Jasper would you like to accompany me in the library?" Lily's attention quickly turned back to me._

_As we got older and had learned to read we often spent a lot of our time together in the library or in the field but she always had a book for me to read aloud to her. She knew how to read herself and it was one of her favorite past times but she claimed she enjoyed the books better when the words where accompanied by the sound of my voice. I gave her a slight nod and we both exited the parlor and walked down the hall together to the library in her family's house._

_Lily sat on the rugged floor with her sketch book and pencil in hand as she always did while I sat in a large arm chair reading aloud what ever book she had picked out. Today it was her favorite and most requested book Jane Austin's Sense and Sensibility. It always took me several visits to finish this book and though I had read it to her many times her reactions where always made her seem like she was hearing the story for the first time. _

"…_Colonel Brandon was now as happy, as all those who best loved him, believed he deserved to be;—in Marianne he was consoled for every past affliction;—her regard and her society restored his mind to animation, and his spirits to cheerfulness; and that Marianne found her own happiness in forming his, was equally the persuasion and delight of each observing friend. Marianne could never love by halves; and her whole heart became, in time, as much devoted to her husband, as it had once been to Willoughby…." I read aloud to her._

_Lily looked up from her sketch book closing it but using her fingers to save her place. She never allowed me to see her drawings. She claimed her sketch pad was like her journal instead of documenting with written word she did so with pictures so I did not prey._

"_Jasper…" Lily said softly_

_I looked up from the old worn out book in my hand looking down where she sat._

"_I've been thinking about this for a long time I believe if I was ever asked to describe you I would have to describe you as a combination between Edward and Colonel Brandon." Lily said her gaze turned from mine to the window as softness took over her face._

"_Why do you say that?" Her sudden revel had me curious_

"_Because you have the sense of honor and understanding like Edward but you have the chivalry of Brandon." Lily said her gaze never leaving the glass window._

"_If that is so I would have to say you have both Elinor and Marianne in you, you are as romantic and free spirited as Marianne but hold the level head ness of right and wrong and unselfishness of Elinor. The last of these one would not expect from a girl your age." I said to her closing the book and letting it rest in my lap._

"_What do you mean by that not expected from a girl my age" Lily asked her eye brows knitting together._

"_Lily you are two years younger than me your not quite a child but not yet a woman yet either most girls your age are just coming out of the selfish tendencies of a small girl." I answered_

"_And you would know Jasper Whitlock; I don't think I've ever seen you take a second look at any of the girls at parties." Lily said her eyebrows separated._

"_Unlike you my dear Lily I'm not one people flock to, every party that you attend you have every young man swarming around you like bee's to honey, but yet instead of feeding into it like all the girls and most young women that are also attending the party you gracefully decline their advances and thank them for the flattery." What I spoke was the truth I never had many girls seem to take interest in me but that was fine because my heart already belonged to someone. Lily was very beautiful and all the guys wished to be in her presence but she never let the flattery get the better of her she would just simply give them one of her sweet and kind smiles and thank them but could not accept she never gave a reason as to why._

_Lily was always kind and gentle never wanting to hurt anyone._

"_Speaking of parties your going to save me a dance at the Weatherington's party tomorrow right" Lily asked_

"_Has there ever been a party where you have not dragged me out on the dance floor" I chuckled_

"_I wouldn't say dragged per say just more forcefully suggested." Lily smiled_

"_Of cores Lily I will save a dance for you" I smiled back at her._

"_Good" Lily continued to smile he sweet bright smile._

So here I stand once again in my study of my adoptive family's house a demon of sorts remembering my sweet sunny angel that never fades. Her smile always fresh and sweet shines in my now golden eyes and her melodic voice echoes in my head. I turned and walked to a book case that once was a wall of the room and gently pulled down a book from the shelve. It was worn and tattered and looked like if touched it would crumble into dust. It defiantly did not fit in my collection of books. I turned the book over in my hand opening it to the title page that read Sense and Sensibility a Novel by a Lady. I turned the page so the inside of the hard cover was viable there written is the beautiful script of my angel it read 'I will always be with you for like Marianne I too can not love with only half my heart. I will be waiting your safe return'

She had given me this book the day I left to join the confederate army with tears sparking in her eyes she handed over one of her most prized possessions. The book I spent so many hours reading to her over and over again for many years. Inside she had dared to convey the feelings we both shared for each other but where to frighten to speak to one another. What I never told her was that I had joined the army for her so she would be safe during this war her brothers where still boys the oldest only 11 years of age. Her father's cattle were supplied to the army when needed leaving me the only man to protect her. One of the few things I do not regret when it comes to my memories of her is the letter I was able to write to her before I was turned. I had written it mere few weeks before the event. I was finally able to tell her my feelings for her and that I regretted I was never able to do so in person, and that if I returned after this war I would let her hear these feeling spoken from my own mouth I would also tell her father how I felt and hope he would allow me to have her, but if the worst possible outcome where to happen I wanted her to live on marry a good man and have a beautiful family that would have her kind sweet heart and good morals to help them stand tall in life I signed it Forever yours Major Jasper W. Whitlock. I to this day have never searched to see what the out come came of my angel. Today I was going to change that maybe if I tried to find out these memories would finally fade away. I closed the old book and put it back in its spot on the shelve and went to my desk starting up my computer and began my search for my angel.

I pulled up an old newspaper that had a small article with the heading 'Hawkins Girl Murdered' next to the title sat a picture of my angel her smile still glowing threw the window of the old news paper. The date on it read April 15th 1866. This couldn't be I remembered after I had gotten control of myself from being transformed I couldn't stand her being in my head any longer so I was going to do the only rational thing that came to me at that time I was going to kill her. If she no longer lived on in life then the memories would fade. So I left Maria for a short time and snuck up to her window. It was the end of March…..

_I slid her window up so I could climb through. I was in luck she was asleep in her bed and there wasn't a single sound of life in the house other than the thumping of her heart beat. I quietly made my way over to her bed and peered down. It had been two years since I had last laid eyes on her. Her face was still beautiful and her hair still looked like fine silk. Under her hand rested the last letter I had written here and tears stained her pillow case. On her desk sat an open journal and in the crease of the binding was wedged a news paper clipping. It was a large clipping reading 'Confederate Major Jasper W. Whitlock captured and killed by union soldiers' I couldn't help but snicker so the humans had explained my disappearance as being captured and killed. I looked back to my angel sleeping holding on to the last piece of me that existed in her world, a world I no longer belonged to. She was still morning for me, my still heart broke for her and I could not bring myself to kill her. I gently moved a curl out of her face her skin was still as soft as a Georgia peach. _

"_No…Jasper… don't leave me…" her soft pink lip murmured in her melodic voice_

_I wished I could hold her again in my arms but if I was going to leave her alive I would have to leave now I was struggling as it was to keep my control around her she was the first human I ever held back from killing._

She had been murdered only a few weeks after I had changed my mind into not killing her to let her live no matter how much my memories of her haunted me. As I back tracked to my search engine again her name caught my eye in a local news article. It read about old civil war drawings and a few paintings that where thought to have been done by a young woman in Huston TX by the name of Lily Hawkins they where donated by a anonymous source and where going to be on displayed during a gala at the Memory Box Gallery owned by a Lily Marie Whitlock in Seattle Washington.

The thought of Lily's art on display made part of me angry it was private it would be like displaying someone's journal on the internet now a days but the other part was curious to see what had her drawing in that library as I read to her. After going back and forth about how wrong it was and how it was my last chance to see what she saw I decided I would go. I would keep my self control in tact that night and I would pay my respects to my angel that never got to live the life I fought for her to have.


	2. Paintings of the Past

By time the Gala arrived my adoptive family had decided they where going to go as well. They where all interested in seeing something from my past, though I think my wife Alice was more interested and excited at having the opportunity at dressing everyone up. We had bought our tickets back to Washington and where going to stay in our old home just out side Forks. This also gave Bella an excuse to see her father. We found out through research this Gala was being put on by the Owner because she had sold it to someone else and was moving, the Civil War art that was going to be displayed was going to be taken with her to a new Gallery she was opening up of all place here in Hanover New Hampshire.

Everyone was in the middle of getting ready each in their perspective rooms. Bella was currently talking to Nessie on the phone as she got dressed. Jacob and Nessie had stayed behind as to not to get anyone questioning things if we where to run into someone we knew while our short visit back. I was pulling my jacket of my tux on when my wife's cheery voice broke the silence in our room.

"Do you think this owner could possibly be a relative of yours she dose have your last name" Alice said walking out in her long black gown.

"It's possibly I guess, if she is I would assume she is a cosine when I left I didn't have any brothers but my father had two younger brothers who had sons so it's possible." I answered turning to her.

"Well your parents could have had another child after you left couldn't they" She asked

"Yeah I suppose they could have" I said walking out of the room to head down stairs.

Rosalie was down stairs straighten Emmett's bow tie as he complained.

"Oh come on Rose do I really have to wear this monkey suit?" Emmett groaned.

"Stop complaining Emmett we don't get to go to things like this very often and it's for Jasper" Rosalie said stepping back from her husband.

It was shortly there after we where in the crowded rooms of the Gallery looking at paintings and drawings. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Bella where admiring a modern painting of a field during a sunny day. My Brothers where discussing a baseball game they had recently watched on the TV. I wondered threw the people until I came to the exhibit that I was looking for. I recognized people in the drawings. There where pictures of her Father and mother as well as her brothers. I heard people commenting on how beautifully the pictures where drawn and how happy the scenes where.

I came to some drawings the stopped me in my tracks, they where drawings of me. Pictures of me in the field or in the Library with a book in my hand, there was even one that I assume she probably did from memory it was a portrait of me smiling.

"That's something we don't see enough of" Esme's voice rang.

I looked behind me and found my family gathered there.

"It looks like she cared for you deeply" Carlisle said softly

"What makes you think that" I asked looking at my adoptive father.

"The great detail she put in the pictures that you're in. In her others she doses enough details to make it pop but with yours you can tell she took great care to get every single detail to get it correct." Carlisle answered.

"I like this one" I heard Bella call.

She had walked away from the group and was now standing in front of a rather large painting. We all walked over and my heart would have stopped if it still beat in my chest. There I sat in my military uniform surrounded by other soldiers resting on logs and the ground I sat on a log with a book resting next to me and a hard portable writing desk on my lap as I was writing a letter. A small sign under it read 'A Majors Last Good Bye'.

"That's now how it looked." I whispered

"What do you mean" I heard Edward asked.

"This is a picture of me writing the last letter I ever wrote to her mere week's before I turned. I told her I loved her it was the first time I confessed how I felt for her. Took me three years after she told me how she felt. We had grown up together and I don't know when we first fell in love but we where scared to tell one another. She must have drawn this after they declared me dead" I explained.

"It was her first and only painting" The voice froze me it was the same one the haunted me but that couldn't be she was dead.

Is stood there frozen as my family turned to talk to the person he voice belonged to.

"Hello I'm Carlisle Cullen this is my family, you have really stumbled on a wondrous find with these drawings. Someone who experienced it first hand an innocent young woman." Carlisle said

"It's a Pleasure to meet you I'm Lily Whitlock I'm the owner well was the owner of this Gallery. This painting you're admiring is my favorite you can tell that she was so in love with this man even after he died her heart still only beat for him." My angel's voice sang.

I clutched my fist how could someone steal the voice of my Angel the voice that was silenced so many years ago. I turned to see the woman who dared have her voice and I was struck another blow. Carlisle was introducing the others as I turned around.

"And this is my oldest son Jasper; it was his idea to come the civil war has always interested him." Carlisle said

The woman that stood in front of me was my angel with out her peachy skin it was replaced with pale alabaster and her once blue eyes where now a liquid gold. The look of shock and surprised on my face was mirrored on hers. The brutal and ugly truth slapped me in the face my angel has not been murdered she was turned. The beautiful tune of her heart that I heart that night I and snuck in had disappeared. Her beautiful figure and features where still that same her slim curvy body was being hugged by a long black dress that had black chiffon spilling down from her bust line and had a braided strap over her left shoulder that held the dress up. Her curly chestnut hair was pined up and she had her decorative combs that she must have kept secured in her hair.

She cleared the shock and gave a soft smile reaching out her hand to shake mine. "Hello Jasper I'm so happy to hear you took such an interest in this exhibit I was worried her art work wouldn't be appreciated."

I took her hand gently in mine and it wasn't warm the last piece I need to confirm everything. "It's my pleasure Miss. Whitlock, A girl who lost her life so tragically with out her love and during the time when this nation was starting to put itself back together deserves to have something that is as personal as a journal being displayed so people could see the truth."

"Here is a neat little coincidence Miss Whitlock, my husband has tracked his ancestry back to the civil war and found he has Whitlocks in his family, imagine if you two are distant cousins." Alice beamed linking her arm with in mine.

I saw the smile on Lily's face fade for a split second and then return as she turned to Alice.

"That is a coincidence it would certainly be something interesting to look into now wouldn't it." Lily chimed.

"I hate to be rude but I must excuse my self" Lily said politely and lifting her dress up slightly so she could walk with out stepping on her dress.

My fist unclenched and I took my arm gently from Alice's "I need some air" I spoke softly and began to walk out of the room.

The cool night air was a welcomed relief. My head was spinning I had just found out the love for a girl that I had carried with me from my human life to this one shrouded in darkness was dead and her art she had kept a secret from everyone now was laid out for the world to see, to only come to find out it was her that has released it to the world because my Angel had now become a demon like me.

It was my brother's voice that broke me from my thoughts. "You should tell the others especially Alice."

"How? How do I explain that the girl I have loved for over one hundred fifty years who I thought was dead is actually alive and a vampire." I asked gritting my teeth.

"I don't know but she is as shocked to see you here as well, a little heart broken too to find out your married." Edward said

"I should go speak with her in private invite her back and we can get everything squared away. Lines set since she will be moving to Hanover I don't want things to be awkward for her or for us." I said running my hand threw my hair.

"That might work out it would be good she had boundary lines so she knows you are with Alice and she doesn't try anything." Edward said

"Edward! She is not like that she would not try to take something that wasn't hers no matter how much she wanted something." I growled

"Okay, okay sorry Jasper calm down." Edward put is hands up.

"Jasper...." Alice voice caught both of us.

"Hey Alice I was just heading back in" Edward said walking off.

Alice walked closer looking up at me "Jasper If you still want her and love her I won't stand in the way of that"

"Alice..." My voice was soft I loved Alice I cared for her deeply she was my best friend I wouldn't of ever dreamed of leaving her after everything we had been threw.

"I've seen the possibilities Jasper I cant hold what you feel against you, I'm sure if either of you had known what had really happen to each other we would not have met, I am glad we have though and who ever you choose I want you to be happy Jazz" Alice said with a soft smile on her face.

I nodded she had seen multiple outcomes so she didn't even know what would really happen but she wanted me to be happy what ever happened.

I placed a soft kiss on her tender cheek. "I should go talk to her, I want to invite her back to the house will you be okay with that?"

Alice gave a small nod "Even if the feelings where no longer there for you two you guys deserve to catch up"

"Thank you Alice" I whispered before heading back into the Gallery.

I walked around looking for my angel. It didn't take long I walked over to her as she was getting a glass of whine it was a prop I'm sure. I cleared my throat some to get her attention. She turned around slowly and gave me a soft smiled with a hint of sadness.

"Oh Mr. Cullen" Her voice sang

"Actually its Hale, Miss. Whitlock could I possibly have a word with you some place private?" I asked

She simply nodded and began to walk out of the rooms down a hallway before opening and entering a rather large room that I assumed was her Office. She turned on the lights as I walked threw the door closing it behind me.

"It's been a long time Jasper" She spoke softly as she kept her back to me.

"It has Lily" I agreed.

"Have you been alone all this time" I asked

She gave her head a nod "yes like I said in the book I can't love in halves, so my heart already belonged to you weather you where dead or alive"

"How did this happen to you...you where suppose to get married grow old have a family be happy" I asked clutching my fist wanting to tear apart there creature who turned my Angel into a monster.

"Beau Weatherington...He took a more active interest in me after you left and it only escaladed after you did not return I had been visiting Caitlyn and had lost track of time it was dark by time I hit the field. That's where I ran into Beau he said he had just been at my house his mother had baked a few pies and asked him to bring us one. Since it was dark out he offered to escort me home. I didn't see any harm in it. We didn't walk long before he pulled me into the forest acting like he was going to try and kiss me it seemed like it was harmless play but then he grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to the tree. That's when he bit me I let out a scream that pain was like a fire ripping through my body. He stopped when he heard my father and the dogs calling for me. I knew when he bit me what he was, on of those monsters that where only suppose to exist in books. I dragged myself into a small cave trying not to scream or cry out in pain knowing if my father found me this way my life would surely end for good. Though I had wished for death several times when you did not return I still held on to some kind of hope that you might still be out there so I had to live incase you came back." Lily explained to me

"Your eyes they are golden you drink animal blood" I said

"Yes I stayed put in that cave until the pain went away I didn't dare venture out of the forest afraid someone might see me after I was supposedly dead. So when I got thirsty I leapt on the first thing that I smelled it was small deer. I saw that I could drink from the animals and not have to harm any humans and make them into the creature I had become."

"Why my name?" I asked I had so many questions I wanted answer too.

"I stayed close to home watching over my family for a while. Liam took over the cattle. Daddy grew old and died in the house. After Liam's first child was born I left. I traveled around finally able to interact with humans again. I didn't dare use my last name not wanting it to get back to my family so I took the only other name I was willing to take yours." She answered she never turned to face me.

We stood there in silence as I was taking it all it. She had lived by herself all this time; I felt responsible for that thought I had nothing to do with it. Even after turning she had refused to harm anyone for herself to survive her kind heart still live in side her body though it not longer beat that was a relief she hadn't changed.

"Your wife is very beautiful" She whispered breaking the silence

"Thank you, I would like it if tomorrow you came to our house down in Forks we are only staying there until tomorrow evening we have a flight back to New Hampshire and I would like to talk to you more, and see if there is any way we could still possibly be friends Lily" I said taking a step towards her.

She finally turned toward me with her sweet smile back in its rightful place "that would be nice; I would like very much to be friends again Jasper"

"I've missed you Lily out of all my memories from being human yours are the only ones who didn't get clouded or fade." I confessed

"The same goes for me Jasper, you should really go join your family again I'm sure they will be wondering where you ran off too." She said her smile fading some.

I nodded and went over to her desk and wrote down the address of our house for her. I gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before I left her alone in the room.


	3. Crystal Clear Memories

A/N: Okay Uberly quick author's note at the begging of this. But I wanted to say thank ALL of you that are reading this and keeping up with it I'm trying to get a chapter up every day or at lest every other day.

I would also like to state this is my first attempt at doing first person POV I normally do third person lol.

In this chapter the first half is Jaspers POV and the second half is Lily's I used a Line to separate the two but I wanted to show both their feelings and how the meeting affected them and also give some incite on Mr. Beau Weatherington.

Small warning as well its not really states (at lest I don't remember it being stated) Why Marie and the other two where doing in the spot Jasper found them so I kind of added a little something and if I am wrong this is kind of a AU so I can make small changed like that lol.

Hope yall enjoy this chapter.

That night I stood in my old study glaring out the window my memory going back to Beau. That monster had damned my angel, a creature so innocent and caring tainted by him. I would make sure he paid for what he had done to her. I never liked him since that night I saw him talking to Lily at his family's party…

_Lily was dressed in a beautiful lavender gown her hair pinned up enough so it was off her neck but her curls still hung down behind her. Like always she was surrounded by other men some of which in my opinion where too old for her and should be embarrassed with them selves. Beau was standing next to her offering her a glass of punch, he was the Weatherington's oldest son he was about six feet four inches tall, there wasn't much muscle to him he was pretty lean he defiantly had the charming look of a wealthy lawyer. His hair was black always neat never a hair out of place, his eyes always seemed to be a reddish color of some sort his parents claimed the doctor said it was some deformation. he was currently home on break from law school. Beau had taken an interest in her after she turned thirteen. I hadn't liked him since his family moved to Huston. He was only seen at social events and even then he just had this feel to him the rubbed me the wrong way. I saw him move a small piece of hair from her face his hands had soft white gloves covering them. Lily looked over at me here innocent blue orbs locking onto my hazel and she smiled sweetly. Her smiles always seem to calm me and smooth any ruffled feathers. _

"_Miss Hawkins may I have the pleasure of dancing with you" I heard Beau ask_

_Lily looked away from me and smiled up at Beau and gave him a sweet smile before giving a quick nod. She sat her drink down and took his hand. I found myself watching them like a hawk if he dared make the wrong move I would make sure to get Lily out of there immediately. _

"I should have noticed it, the gloves the weird habits they just weren't natural, and because I was too stupid to add everything up Lily had paid the ultimate price" I growled into the darkness of my study.

"If you did put everything together would you have believed it jazz?" Alice voice danced its way into my ear.

I turned to see my wife running her hands along the books that I had left here.

"I don't know but…" I began to say but then Alice broke me off.

"But nothing Jazz none of us but Carlisle actually believed the existence of vampires. You cares deeply for her back then and still do today and that's why you feel guilty I understand that, but she looks like she had lived a good life she seems some what happy. I'm sure she will be happier now that she has her best friend back, I don't expect her to make any moves if she loves you as much as I think she dose all she wants is for you to be happy. Just like I do" Alice said looking over at me with a smile on her face

I couldn't help but let a smile cross my face. I walked over to her taking her into my arms.

"Plus if she means that much to you then I will love her as well. She holds the deepest meaning of your past she holds what remains of your beating heart. You will always be there to protect her because you still care for her because she is still your friend." Alice said softly laying her head on my chest.

Alice meant what she was saying I could feel it but she was also feeling a little insecure I'm sure this had to do with the fact that there was more than one possible outcome.

"I love you Jasper" Alice whispered

"I know and I love you as well" I whispered back.

I finally made it home from the gala well past midnight if I had still been human I would have been exhausted but I felt as energize and awake as I had been when I would wake up when I was human. I flipped on the light of hall way of my large empty home out in the country. It was oversized for just me but I fell in love with it. It was older house almost reminded me of the old plantation house from my past. It was white with colonial blue shutters stood about two stories had tall ceilings and hard wood floors except in the living area and libraries which where carpeted. Out side was a wonderfully wooden porch that wrapped around the whole house the yard in the front and the back where very large and ran all they way out to the forest that hide my happy home from human eyes and the road.

I sighed picking up my dress some and headed upstairs to my study. I hadn't been able get him out of my mind the whole night. My one and only love who I thought was stolen from me so many years ago but he had lived. I walked into my study walking threw the dark room over to my desk. I laid my bag and a few files down on it as I turned on the desk lamp that gave the room a soft dim glow. My back was to the door as I continued to think about Jasper wondering why he never came back.

"I told you he left my little flower." A cool cold voice from my past sounded.

I froze for a second and turned toward the sound looking into the bright red eyes of the man who had turned me. Made me into what I was today.

"Beau" I growled

"Oh don't look at me like that Lily, I've done nothing wrong" Beau said coming out of the shadows.

"Done nothing wrong?! You turned me into a horrible creature damned to walk the earth for all of time. Took me from my family and friends!" I exclaimed

"Mmmm yes there are those small little details" Beau purred walking over to me. He slowly lifted his hand and moved a piece of hair out of my face.

"But in return I gave you power, me and you we could do so much together with your beauty and my cunning smarts no one could stop us. That's why had to find away to get rid of that awful Whitlock. Always watching you like a Hawk ready to pounce on anyone who dare even to cause one of you gorgeous strands of hair to come out of place, and as long as he was in the picture I knew no one would be good enough" Beau continued to purr a evil sadistic smirk on his face.

"And now look at him he is married to someone else, just like I said I told you he would leave and along his way he would fine someone else. Someone better sure you where beautiful and kind but that wasn't enough, but I saw the potential I saw everything you had to offer." Beau whispered bending down to look me square in the eye.

"You're the reason he is a vampire as well you bit him also?!" I growled stepping back away from him

"Not exactly I remembered meeting this Vampire a while back named Maria I knew her plans and what she was looking for. When I found out you precious Jasper was going to be taking evacuees to Huston. All I had to do was simply inform her about where he would be what he was like and how she would be a asset to her of course she didn't really believe me but it seems she pulled threw anyways. She had her tool and I got you" Beau smirked standing up straight again.

"You see Lily you precious Jasper has some pretty heavy stained hands, stained with blood of innocent people. He took innocent women and men turned them into vampires to create an army for Maria letting them only live for a year or when ever their strength as a Newborn was gone then he killed them. I kept track of him while all that was going on it gave me something to do while I waited I hoped you would get lonely enough and come searching for me and then I would show you what you precious Jasper has become. I knew if you say that it would play in my favor. Once he Left Maria I left him alone he wasn't any use to me anymore and quite frankly he bored me after. So I traveled around finding entertainment while I waited." Beau continued picking up a folder on my desk sounding almost bored with his explanation.

"Get out of here Beau and never come back! Don't come looking for me. No matter what happens to Jasper I will never join you and I will never love you" I growled clutching my fist.

"Very well just know he doesn't love you anymore he would of come back even after he changed if he really loved you. Know my offer still stands to join me if you change your mind we really could do wonders together my little flower." Beau smirked at me before turning and running out of the room and out of the house.

Once he gave away I just fell to me knees. My head was spinning I could see this Maria women and her changing Jasper and what Beau had seen. His memories all too clear in my own eyes but how much of the other stuff he said I did not know. My Jasper had murdered this made my hard perfect skin crawl. But he had chosen to leave he had chosen a different path now I'm sure he regretted what he had done my Jasper wasn't a ruthless heartless killer no matter what kind of creature he was. He might not love me the same way he once did but he still cared about me I could see it in his eyes. We could still be friends and after spending so many years alone I was willing to take that as a consolation. Just to be able to hear him again and see him again and know that he is happy that was good enough for me. Tomorrow I would go over to his house meet his family in a less formal situation and hopefully a more open situation with out having to worry about secrets.

I took in a shaky breath and let it out calming my nerves. Yes everything was going to be just fine I might end up with a few new friends in the process as well. Life was starting to seem bright again. I was closing another chapter in my life and opening another.


	4. New Friend's Arrival

I sat in the living room with my brothers watching the TV as we waited for Lily to arrive. Rosalie and Alice where upstairs still contemplating on what they where going to wear. Esme was out in her garden getting fresh flowers to put in a vase and Carlisle up in his study. Everything was calm and there wasn't any tension in the air this helped my nerves a lot; I was a little scared how they would welcome my first love.

"You know your Lily could defiantly give Rose a run for her money" Emmett laughed some looking over at me.

"I heard that Emmett Cullen!" Rosalie hollered down from their room

Emmett just gave us one of his cheesy grins.

"Her inner beauty is as great as her outer" I replied to Emmett's remark.

"Why don't you tell us a little bit more about her, you didn't say much other than you guys grew up and had told each other pretty much you loved one another the same time you said good bye." Edward asked

"Lily seems like she would be very complex but she isn't she is very simple. She goes out of her way to make everyone around her happy. She has never had a selfish or mean streak. She has always loved to draw I was shocked to find out her drawings where on display she never allowed me to see them she said her sketch book was like her journal. She always did most of her drawing when I read to her." I began to explain

"She couldn't read?" Emmett asked

"She could read she just said she liked it better when I did. She had three younger brothers the two youngest twins her mother died giving birth to the two. Her father hired a nanny but Lily took the role quickly of mother to her younger brothers. The oldest boy was three years younger than her Liam she said he took over the cattle farm. She didn't say what happened to the twins" I continued

"It must have been difficult for her being at the age a girl needs her mother most and to loses her and to raise her younger brothers." Edward commented.

"The day her mother died she disappeared we spent good part of the day looking for her. I found her in the woods there was this opening that was filled with wild flowers and a small creek that ran threw it. It was dark and there where fireflies every where she was silent but tears just ran down her face. In her hands she held her mother's favorite flower Wild Iris…" I said as the memory flooded back as I told them of the encounter.

_Lily sat surrounded by flowers her curly hair had fallen from its pins. I assumed from all the running she did threw the forest since her dress had small tares in it where it had gotten snagged on branches. Her check here flushed and tear stained. My best friend sat in front of me a broken little girl of seven years old. _

"_Mama promised we would come here today and pick some Iris. She said Daddy wanted some pretty flowers for the Parlor and that Iris where in peak bloom. This is our secret place" Lily's voice came out shaky and soft._

_I walked over to her sitting down in front of her wiping the tears from her face._

"_Mama said the babies weren't due for a while longer. She said everything was fine why did they have to hurt Mama" Lily said her voice becoming increasingly more unstable and her tears began to fall harder._

"_I don't know why it hurt your Mama Lily and I'm sure she wasn't lying to you when she said they weren't_ _suppose_ _to come for a while longer things just went wrong and no one hand control over it." I said trying to calm my best friend._

"_It's not fair Jasper, Mama never hurt anyone" Lily's words where now sobs as she flung her arms around my waist still clutching her flowers and burying her head into my chest. I gently wrapped my arms around her._

"_We have to go back now Lily everyone is worried sick about you especially your Daddy." I said running my hand over her soft hair._

_She didn't say anything so I turned around and brought her arms around my neck and lifted her onto my back. I carried her back to her house where her father was standing on the porch with a lantern in hand. Lily had pretty much cried herself to sleep and still held tight to her mother's flowers. Her father raced down to us once we came into his sight. He took Lily from my back and cradled his daughter close to him. She slowly began to wake up hearing her father's sobs of joy that his daughter was okay._

_Lily held up the flowers up some looking at her father "Mama said you wanted flowers for the Parlor" She spoke sleepily…_

"From then on when ever she was upset and disappeared that's where she went. I never told her father where her and her mother's secret meadow was I would just simply go and get her." I said ending my story.

"That poor dear" I heard Esme's voice she must have come in while I told the story.

"It would be best if none of this is mentioned to her" I said directing it more so at Emmett.

"She can be quite forgetful some times at lest she was when she was human." I smiled at this fact she was always so cute with the innocent look on her face when she forgot something.

"She seems like a very sweet girl Jasper I am looking forward to meeting her." Esme said with a smile as she carried her flowers into the kitchen.

"She is you remind me a lot of her." I said loud enough for Esme to hear.

"Do you think she still draws and paints?" Edward asked me.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she did ever since she was young she has drawn thought It took a while to get to what you saw last night." I said looking over at my brother.

"She might want to hide that from Carlisle. He has been contemplating new art for his new office at the hospital back home." Edward said

I laughed to myself Edward new what everyone was up to unless we worked at concealing our thoughts he had a birds eye view into her heads. Well everyone but his wife Bella he had never been able to read her even when she was human she had this unstoppable shield which I'm sure she was grateful for many times when she was upset with her husband or her mind wondered.

It wasn't long after Rosalie and Alice came down that we heard her car pulling into the long road that lead up to our house. Rosalie and Edward went to the window to see if they could see what kind of car she had when she pulled up. A few short moments later she pulled up in yellow 2009 Mitsubishi Spider GT.

"I would love to get under the hood of that thing" Rosalie admired the car.

"She has some good taste" Edwards comment.

"It's quite too" Edward added

Lily then stepped out of the car, I walked over to the window and looked out it was still weird for me to see her in modern day cloths. Today she was wearing some tight jeans with black Patten leather peep toe wedges adding a inch or two to her normal 5'2'' height, she was wearing a pale pink halter tunic and her curls hung loose cascading down around her face she used bobby pins to keep them pined back out of her eyes which right now where covered with white framed sunglasses. I really couldn't remember any time that she wore her hair down other than that night I had snuck into her room. This was new to me too. She smiled at those of us who where standing in the window and walked up to the door her curls bouncing with every move she made.

"So her hair is naturally that curly" Rosalie asked

I simply nodded as I walked to get the door. Carlisle was coming down the stairs to join the others in the living room and Esme came in carrying the vase of flowers she had just cut. I opened the door for Lily moving out of the way so she could come threw.

"Come in Lily I hope you didn't have trouble finding the driveway." I said

Lily's smiled became directed at me as she walked in "None at all"

I placed my hand on the small of her back guiding her into the living room area where my family waited.

"Let me introduce you to my family again for proper introductions and greetings. My adoptive father Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme" The two walked over and Carlisle extended his hand for hers and shook it gently "your art is simply gorgeous you have a real natural talent for it"

"Thank you I appreciate the complement but last night wasn't even the surface that's just the oldest stuff I have. I thought even thought it's private to me it could possibly inspire someone else." Lily thanked as she shook Carlisle hand

Esme being Esme wrapped her arms around Lily giving her a hug.

"It's so nice that you and Jasper can be friends again" Esme cooed

Lily hugged Esme back and then looked to me and smiled "Yes it is, there where so many things he helped me threw when I was a young girl he was my guardian angel to say the lest"

"And the woman sitting in the chair and man on the arm of it are my brother and newest sister Edward and Bella they where married just three years ago they where high school sweethearts you could say." I introduced

"In other words Edward wanted her blood but was to self-righteous to kill her and he refused to turn Bella until she married him." Emmett snickers causing a pillow to fly across the room and hit him in the face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you congratulations on the wedding" Lily said sweetly.

"Thank you and its good to see Jasper wasn't always so…complex" Bella said trying to search for her last word.

"No he has always been complex I just grew up with him so I knew him inside and out. When in social situations he was always off discussing something even as a boy he never really relaxed the way he did with me, but people where always drawn to him always egger to hear what he had to say." Lily said smiling up at me.

"The big goof who just got hit by the pillow and the lovely woman beside him are my Sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett" I continued on.

"Rose wants to play with your car" Emmett smiled

Lily gave a small chuckle, "not much to do with it now other that routine oil changes and to usual maintains. I've already installed a sound system two TVs in the back GPS system DVD player and all those little goodies the only thing it doesn't do now is cook"

Emmett's mouth fell open.

"Now who wants to play with the shinny car" Rosalie laughed

"And last but not least my wife Alice" I smiled as I introduced Alice who stood there with a beaming smile to match Lily's. I could feel Lily was happy but there was a slight twinge of sadness when I mentioned Alice.

Alice walked over and gave Lily a hug "It's so good to meet you again; I love your shoes by the way."

Lily laughed some and hugged her back "Thanks I just bought them the other week. It's a good thing I don't have a husband I might never hear the end of it about how many pairs of shoes I own."

"A girl can never have too many shoes" Alice smiled at her as she stood there.

"Alice is our very own fashionista" Edward chimed

"A girl after my own heart" Lily laughed.

"We also have a daughter but she stayed back home with her mate Jacob" Bella smiled

"A daughter? Vampires can do that? And her mate she is only three." Lily asked looking at me.

I shook my head "No Bella got pregnant on their honey moon while she was still human Nessie is half vampire she grows rather quickly she looks like she is about six and is as alert and knowledgably as anyone else in the room. As for Jacob he is an interesting story he belongs to a shape shifting pack that lives on the reservation here they transforms into wolves when ever there are vampires in the area and Jacob is an old friend of Bella's…" I began to explain.

"They do what's called imprinting its not something that's done intentionally or really consciously they know when they did it but they don't do it on purpose really and minutes after Renseme was born he imprinted on her they have been irrespirable ever since" Bella finished it up.

"Oh okay I cant say it really makes sense or that I understand it but ill push the I believe button" Lily said

She earned a small chuckle for the others.


	5. See You Soon

The day went by filled with laughs and content sighs as we told stories from after we had changed except Lily she was asked to tell stories of when me and her where human together. She was their only open window into my past, see here hear though and hearing her tell them and feeling the love and happiness radiate off of her as she told the stories cause me to ach when the images came flooding back.

"Okay, Okay I have one" Lily's laugh rang threw the room.

"Me and Jasper where walking threw the forest we where five and seven. I was eating a apple he brought back for me from his cousins orchard from the north that he had just returned from visiting. We weren't very far into the forest so we wouldn't get lost, and if we did our daddies could find us. So I'm eating my apple when we stumble upon a honeybee hive. It was early fall so it was hit or miss as to weather or not there was any honey in there. I wanted to leave it alone but Jasper insisted we check it out." Lily began to tell the story

I groaned some mixed with a laugh and pinched the bridge of my noise. Of all the stories she had to tell that one. Though she had to paint the picture with her words I could see it being replayed on the inside of my eyelids clear as day.

_Lily stood a few feet behind me holding her apple her chestnut hair up in pig tails._

"_Jasper don't bother them" Lily's small voice called_

"_It'll be okay Lily just stay back. I know our Mama's will just light up if we bring them some fresh honey." I called back to her walking slowly._

"_Jasper Wyatt Whitlock it's too late for honey you just going to get yourself stuff for no good reason" Lily said sternly._

"_Lily hush or you'll agitate them more" I called back to her_

_I arrived at the tree and reached in slowly I winced when my hand was stung but it found no honey. I pulled my hand out and kicked the tree with my foot. _

"_Stupid bees" I scoffed softly._

_The buzzing got louder after I kicked the tree I looked up and saw the bees starting to swarm. I looked back to tell Lily to run but she was frozen in fear at the large cloud of bees forming. I ran to her grabbing her small hand in mine and I continued to run pulling her behind me. She dropped her apple on the ground as she ran as fast as her short legs would carry her. She would stumble behind me a few times._

"_Just keep running Lily I wont let you fall, we'll be okay" I said not looking back as I kept my grip on her hand._

"_I'm never going to forgive you for this jasper" Lily yelled as we ran._

_I just smirked she said that but she didn't mean it. Lily could never stay mad at me._

Emmett's laughter rolled through the room.

"Nice one Jasper even I know not to mess with bees" Emmett said practically rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Be quite Emmett I was seven years old" I huffed.

"Mama was so mad I came home with so many holes in my dress that day" Lily said with a soft chuckle as her eyes seemed to be lost gazing at the far away past.

"So Lily what is your happiest and saddest memory" Rosalie asked

"That's simple because they are the same memory" Lily said with her sweet smile

"How so?" Alice asked from her spot on the floor in front of me.

"It's the day I got my last letter from Jasper the one that the painting her based off of. It was the happiest because he had told me he loved me I didn't even bother to take in the fact that he had told me to be happy if he died because in my mind he couldn't die. Nope not my Jasper he would come home to me as perfect as the day he had left. It wasn't until we got the news that he was dead that, the part about me having a happy life if he did not return when we got the news that's when I realized that he didn't know it at the time but he was telling me good bye to and that I should be happy. So the day I received that letter became the happiest and saddest day because I finally got confirmation on his feelings but it was the last time I would hear it and it was his last good bye to me." Lily said her voice sweet and her smile in place but sadness reflected in her eyes and gently flowed from her.

"How is it you can remember everything so vividly Lily when I was turned it was like there was a Vail was draped over my human memories only a few where left clear enough for me to make out. Everything else was hazy and fuzzy. Edward has even said he doesn't remember much of his human life." Bella asked curiously

Lily looked over at Bella and gave her a beaming smile "That is my gift I manipulate or control memories as well as erase them. Its because of this I can dive down and bring everything back to the surface as if it happened yesterday."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed that Jasper said you could be forgetful" Emmett said

That was the last straw this time I picked up the pillow and chucked it at Emmett.

"I wouldn't say I was forgetful it was more like I normally had a lot of thoughts going through my head and I didn't old on to one thought for a long period of time." Lily said calmly.

"So how dose your gift work Lily" Carlisle asked. Leave it to him to ask that question. Carlisle liked knowing how things worked. From the human body as well as the shape shifters that Jacob belongs too.

"Well by looking at someone it normally is easier if I can make eye contact I can dive into the head and see their memories in my own head and then I can pull one forward and cause that person to almost relive it the see it playing out through their eyes as it did back when the even actually happened. It's all they see and hear and feel. Like I said I can do this by looking at a person but it takes a lot of concentration unless I have eye contact then it's much easier. Then I can also manipulate the memories from anything to taking someone out of the memory to changing what time of day it took place. I am also capable or erasing the memory all together in order to do that though I have to rest my hands on the side of someone's temples. It takes nothing to erase a memory all together but to alter it or take out specific details takes me a little longer because I have to be careful to pull in the right places." Lily explained

Her explanation had me thinking could that be the reason my memories of here where so vivid had she had some influence in that because she had a influence on memories now being able to control than if anyone had known her and had turned would their memories of her be as clear as mine. It was defiantly something to think about if I ever found Beau I would ask him before I killed him I'd make sure Edward was with me so I could know if he was telling the truth.

A Few hours later we where outside saying good bye in the rain, It had been a good day I had no regrets about coming and from how everyone else was feeling I knew it was the same for them. Even Alice was happy I knew that look on her face she had found a new friend. This put a small smile on my face my angel and my wife would be friends and the three of us could live peacefully with out anything being awkward. I looked to Lily who was hugging Esme as she stood at the open door of her car. I knew by the look in Lily's eyes thought she was sad that I was with someone else but she just wanted me to be happy and I was.

"You make sure to tell us as soon as you in New Hampshire we will come over and help you unpack. You have to promise as well not to be a stranger either." Esme cooed

Where Alice and Bella had gained a new friend Esme was working on gaining a new daughter.

"I promise Esme" Lily said and turned to Rosalie.

"All my other vehicles are on their way to New Hampshire right now but I've just bought a 2009 Hayabusa that I'm going to do some customizing to you welcome to come help me if you want Rosalie" Lily said with a smiled

Rosalie's eyes seem to light up.

"Aw why dose she get to play with the shinny new toys?" Emmett pouted.

Lily laughed some "you welcome to take my quad out if you wish as long as you don't break it"

"Really?" Emmett asked with a huge grin on his face

"Sure as long as you don't break it" Lily nodded

"Once I'm all settled in Carlisle ill get started on that painting for you" Lily said with a smile

"Thank you just let me know how much I owe you" Carlisle said smiling with his arm wrapped around Esme's shoulder

"You don't owe me anything consider it a thank you for seeing jasper for who he really is" Lily said with a smiled and then turned to me and Alice.

"Alice would I be stepping over any lines if I asked Jasper for a hug? I don't want to do anything that would offend you or anything" Lily said her voiced turned sheepish.

"I would be offended if you didn't Lily you two have a bond that wont ever be broken you two where raised practically family and he and well now us are all you have." Alice said looking at her

I knew that look Lily had on her face if she could she would have been crying right now. She ran around the car and gave Alice a tight hug first.

"Thank you Alice" She whispered

Alice nodded hugging her back.

Lily then righted herself and came over to me and looked down at the ground some peering up at me threw the eyelashes. She had done almost the same then when I was saying good bye for the army…

_Lily stood in front of me outside in her front yard. She had refused to come out of her room when I had come to say good bye to her and her family. Just as I was half way across the yard she came running out the door. Her long dress was a warm summer sky blue her hair was pulled up into what was known today as a pony tail but more elegantly done. Her dress was made of thick fabric and had long sleeves on it to keep her warm during this cold frosty February weather. She hugged a book close to her and she stared at the ground a soft tears fell down her face as she pleaded for me not to go._

"_Please Jasper don't leave me, you're my best friend" He voice was soft and got caught on her words._

_I place my hand under her chin and lifted it so she was looking up into my face._

"_I have to Lily, Just watch ill be back here in no time I bet I'm here before the first flower bud opens up in your meadow." I smiled trying to get her to smile that perfect warming smile one last time for me. I wanted that smiled to keep me company while I was away fighting to protect her making sure no harm would come to her._

_Lily took in a shaky breath and held out the book in her hands "Take this if you find yourself with some spare time read it, hopefully it will bring you back her to the field or the library ill be sitting there listening and waiting for you." _

_I took the book opening it to the title page not seeing what was written on the inside cover yet it was revealing to be Sense and Sensibility her favorite book. _

"_Lily I can't take this it's your favorite one and your only copy." I said softly_

"_Please I want you to have it the memories I carry with me that are associated with it are for more precious to me than the ink dried on the baby inside. Time will eventually wear it down but the memories will always be fresh and new with me in my mind. It will give you and escape when you need one" She said softly that smile I loved as much as her began to creep across her face._

"_I'll return I promise Lily" I said with a smiled holding on tight to the thing that would tie me to her while I was gone._

"_I'll be here waiting" Lily said softly as she wrapped her arms around me her head resting on my chest._

_I wrapped my arms around her holding her tight memorizing the feel not wanting to forget it once I had talked myself into letting her go I stepped back._

"_Go on back inside you daddy wouldn't be happy if you wound up sick saying good bye to me" I said looking down at her._

"_Its not good bye, It's see you soon. Good byes are forever Jasper." Lily said begging to walk backwards back to her house._

Lily now stood in front of me once again one hundred forty-eight years later. She had aged some only growing into her womanly looks but the same Lily I had said good bye to all those years ago. A few seconds passed and she flung her arms around my waist resting her head on my chest.

I smiled softly "I told you I would return" I said softly wrapping my arms around her and resting a hand on the back of her head her silky hair damp under my hand.

"I waited" She whispered back.

"For to long." I added

She shook her head "I would have waited until the end of time"

She pulled away and looked up at me with her warm smiled reaching her golden eyes. The gold looked good on her but I missed the soft innocent blues her eyes use to be.

She walked back to the opened door of her car.

"When should we be expecting you?" Esme asked

"I should be there in about a week give or take a few days I have to make a detour to Huston first there's something there I have to do" Lily said with a smile.

"Well if you need anything just call us and let us know" Esme said in her motherly tone

Lily gave a nod and looked over at me again.

"Good bye Lily" I said with my arm wrapped around Alice shoulder.

Lily shook her head "No see you"

Before I could respond she ducked into her car and closed the door. We all back up away from her car as she started it up and drove away.


	6. Family Reunion

I sped down the high way the sun glaring as it was setting for the day. I once loved the sun but now it became my enemy threatening to expose the damned creature I have become. I had everything packed up and loaded into a movie truck and it was now on its way to New Hampshire but I was about 3 hours outside of Huston Texas. I was returning home for the first time in over 100 years. Once I left I told myself I would never return. I wouldn't return where all my pain and sadness rooted its self.

In the matter of twenty four hours my life had completely turned itself around. I was just closing up the Gallery in Seattle starting new some where else when an old chapter made itself known. The chapter that held Hazel eyes a caring smile and soft hands, the man that I had fallen in love with as a young girl and still loved to this very day. The man who had told me he would return from war. I had spent years waiting for him even after I was told he was forever gone but I refused to believe them I only gave up the hope of him coming back when the time of a humans life had passed. I was proven wrong though my love that I saw as immortal for ever beautiful and young had become just that immortal forever beautiful and young. Frozen in time just as I had become. We could no longer love each other as we once had but we could still share the friendship we both had cherished all those years ago and I had gained new friends and possibly even a family as well.

In the dark I was able to find my way back to the old cattle ranch my father had formed from his father's old farm land. I was parked outside the now large iron gates that blocked my car from getting in. It had expanded but they had not done any outer changes to the house I'm sure modernizations had been done threw the years. To my pleasure though the ranch had expanded it was still in the family. Above the Iron gates a sign read Hawking Cattle ranch. I took a deep breath and with ease jumped over the fence as if it had been a tree lying on the forest floor. I made my way to the forest the still stood across the field the sat in front of the house still Hawkins lands I would assume.

Upon entering the moon lit woods a small content smile formed on my face. I felt at home here I had called these woods home for many years as I watched over my family seeing my brothers grow up and my father grow old. For the first few years he often ventured into the forest at night with a lantern after they had declared me dead hoping to find some kind of remains. Though I yearned for his blood I also yearned to go to him and wrap my arms around him again and tell him I was okay, but I kept the safe distance and just enjoyed the closeness of our walks threw the woods at night. I on more than one occasion contemplated leading him to my meadow but that is where I spent most my nights and I did not want to risk my father finding me there.

I now stood in that very meadow a cool night breeze blowing and the moon visible above in the sky. I didn't have much time to waist so I quickly got to work picking some wild flowers and quickly made my way back to my car with two large bouquets of flowers one made of nothing but wild iris the other and assortment of the different flowers the grew in my meadow. I got back into my car laying the flowers down on the seat next to me and head to the old church I hoped still stood.

As my memories of my family ran threw my head I drove to the piece of land that held the church I had attended as a girl and where my mother and I hoped my father where buried. When I arrived to my destination the church no long stood but a few rains of it did. It looked like it had been burned down at one time. The graves still stood most of them wooden crosses but in the back newer more modern stone grave stones stood. I walked to where I knew my mother to be resting. If it was possibly I would have cried when I saw next to her sat the grave marker of my father as well as my brothers on either sides of my parents. I laid the flowers down on my parent's graves I kissed my cold stony fingers and pressed them to my family's grave markers.

"Know that I loved all over you and miss you. I'm sorry I never came sooner. I promise ill come more often" I whispered into the quite night before I turned and left to continue my journey to my new home and new friends and family.

I took in a sigh as I finally walked into my house just outside of town. I had been driving for a few days not really bothering to really stop except to hunt when I needed to. It was about two in the afternoon and it was cloudy out. My Cars had already arrived and where in the large garage that sat off the left side of the house. It was a sunshine yellow with colonial blue shutters which gave the three story house a warming feel to it. It had a wooden railed porch that stretched across the front of the house. I walked up the steps of the house and unlocked the white door and walked in. It was empty the movers weren't due for a few hours. It was bigger than her last house but she just had a thing for big houses. It was nice though because this one had seven bed rooms not including the master. So she wouldn't be running out of space any time soon. The floor level had a large kitchen / dinning room then a large formal dinning room, guest bath room a family room and a large living room area that sat at the front of the house with a large picture window looking out over the large front lawn it also had a large study down stairs I would turn into a art studio so I could do my painting and drawings. The down stairs study had tow large double French glass doors that lead out to a very large stone porch that sat under the balcony on the second floor. Just as you entered the house there was a large wide old stair case leading up to the second level. The second level was mostly the guest bed rooms all of them had their own bathrooms and walk in closets It was also where the large den or study was just off the study was a large balcony that would be able to house more porch furniture than her front porch would that was accessible by double French glass doors. The third story had the mast bed room and a library.

I walked over to the stairs and pulled out my phone from my purse. I dialed the house phone for the Cullen's house. It rang a few times before a husky voice I didn't recognize came over the phone I came to the conclusion that it must be Jacob.

"Yo.." The voice came threw the receiver

"Umm Hello I'm Lily Hawkins is Jasper or Esme home?" I asked

"Oh you're the dead girl…" He said

"Jacob be nice" I hear a young girls voice come over the phone as well I also didn't recognize assuming it was Bella and Edwards little girl.

"Sorry Nessie Jasper did say she was dead" Jacob said

I cleared my throat to let him know I was still on the phone.

"Oh right up Esme is… she is some where around here…. Nessie where is Esme?" Jacob asked

"Grandma is out in the garden" The little girl answered.

"Right where else would she be give me one second" Jacobs voice said before it went quite.

I sighed if I had been human this would of given me a head ach. This Jacob acted like he had just gotten out of high school or something. Well he had been Bella's friend so I might not be to far from the truth.

"Hello?" Esme's voice was like music to my ears.

"Hi Esme its Lily" I said perking up.

"Lily! It's so good to hear from you how far away are you?" Esme asked

"I'm actually here I'm sitting on my stairs case right now, my things aren't due for a few hours. I just wanted to call and let you know I arrived." I said with a smile

"Oh would you like us to come over and help you Carlisle is working today he wont be off until later but I could give him a call to meet us there when he get off from work…." Esme began but then I heard another familiar voice.

"Who is on the phone" The voice I knew as Emmett's asked

"Its Jasper's dead girl." I head Jacob say.

"Lily is on the phone?!" I heard him exclaimed and before I knew it his voice came from the phone loud and clear. He must have stolen it from Esme.

"Lily are they here?!" Emmett asked

"Yes they are here but if you want it ride them you got to earn them first." I laughed some.

"Aw what do I have to do?" Emmett was hesitant to ask

"Do some manly lifting for me when my things get here" I said with a smiled

"Oh that's a breeze" Emmett said

"Emmett please put Esme back on the phone." I asked

"Sure thing see you later Lily" Emmett said before Esme's voice came back on the phone.

"Is there anyone that I won't be talking to in the next 20 minutes" I joked

"Everyone wants to see you again little Reneesme wants to meet you too." Esme said

I could hear what sounded like Emmett wrestling someone in the back ground "Her name is Lily you better remember that" I hear Emmett.

"Okay, okay sorry get off Emmett you're going to end up hurting Nessie" I heard Jacob.

A small twinge of pain shot threw me. Could I handle being around all them everyone had someone even Nessie and Jacob where together though that wasn't really out in the open right now due to how old she looked.

"Lily honey are you still there?" Esme asked shaking me from my thoughts

"Oh sorry Esme well it will be good to see all of you your free to come over when ever you want." I said then gave her directions to the house.

"Okay sweetie we will see you in a little bit." Esme said

"Okay just come on in when you get here I have a few things in my car so I might be putting those in the rooms they belong in." I said before we said out good byes hanging up.

I laid back on the stair case looking at the ceiling which was actually the stair case leading up to the third floor.

"Come on Lily you've perfected this over the past hundred years you smile and act like nothing is wrong and everything will be fine. He is happy they are all happy you should be too" I said giving myself a pep talk before walking out to my car leaving the door open.

I was up in the mast bed room hanging what cloths I had with me up in the closet when I heard Jasper's voice.

"Lily…" He called

The sound of his voice calling my name still sent goose bumps running across my flesh and the butterflies in my stomach to wake up.

"I'm on the third floor Jasper" I called

I heard only one set of feet heading up to me. As I walked out of the closet I saw him walking into the room and looking around.

"all your walls are white" He said

"Yeah this week will be painting when I'm not at the Gallery getting that ready to be opened." I said placing my hands on my hips as I looked around.

"That's a lot to do by yourself, Esme loves doing things like this I'm sure she would love to help you" Jasper said

"I might ask her I don't want to take her away from what ever she dose back at your house." I replied looking over at him.

"How was Texas" He asked

"The same as I remember it sunny and hot it's the reason I took the car I did it's the only one I have that has the windows tinted dark enough." I replied.

"Am I aloud to ask what you did there" Jasper asked he was attempting small talk but I could tell he wanting trying to get too personal not knowing if it would be okay to do that.

"I went home to the ranch I didn't get there until late. My family still owns it they have expanded quite a bit the forest and meadow are still there so I got some flowers and went to my parents grave hoping my brothers buried our Daddy next to Mama they did the three of them are also there next to them the twins next to Mama and Liam next to Daddy" I explained

"It was your first time home?" Jasper asked he had caught my statement about it still being in the family and made the assumption I hadn't known that.

"Yeah after I left I couldn't bring myself to go back. Too many painful memories." I answered

He just nodded. We then headed down stairs finding the rest of them in the empty living room.

"Oh no it's a clone of Rosalie" Jacob exclaimed

I glared at him "You are so lucky I'm a lady other wise I would punch you a good one in the jaw and then throw you out"

"Be nice Jacob!" Nessie and Bella exclaimed

Her cowered back a little from where he sat on the floor with Nessie sitting in his lap. He stood up setting Nessie on the ground. I couldn't believe my eyes if I hadn't had the old tall ceilings that came with houses like this he would have to duck his head.

"Lily these two over here and are my daughter Reneesme and the family dog Jacob." Bella introduces standing behind her daughter.

"Woof" Jacob smirked

"Ill let the dead girl and Rosalie bit slide this time blaming it on sheer arrogance, but I do prefer my giving name" I said crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry Jacob will behave himself sometimes he just doesn't think before he speaks." Nessie said

"Okay well since introductions are over why don't I give you guys the grand tour while we wait for the movers." I said with a smile.


	7. A Fight

We had spent the day with Lily helping her get her furnature where it needs to be she said she would unpack the boxes since they where mostly just nick nacks and books and she wast to sure where she wanted them to go. It had just started to rain when we left Esme made her promise if she needed any more help with anything to call her.

I watched her as I had pulled away she held her smile on her face but half way through us unpacking the truck her feelings began to change but her smile and laugh never faltered. There was this longing and sadness comeing from her. I hadent thought about what seeing all of us paired together would do to her. I had to fix it some how I would go over there tomorrow and talk to her. Ask her what would be easiest for her to handel.

"Jasper" Alice soft voice sounded over the thunder.

I turned to look at her she was worried and confused.

"what is it Alice are you okay" I asked conserned.

"Yeah im fine but…It's Lily I wasn't looking but it came out of no where.." Alice said

"What is it is she okay?" I asked standing up.

"I don't know I saw her out side in the storm in her back yard she was angry and upset yelling at someone but there wasn't anyone else there she was alone and then I see her getting up from half way across the yard like she had been thrown but there still isant anyone there" Alice said

"When?" I asked paniced

"I don't know some time befor the storm ends" Alice said

"Im going to go check on her if you don't hear back from me in a half hour get Carlisle,Emmett, and Jacob" I said heading for the door.

"What is it Jasper." Alice asked

"I'd put my money on the assumption that Beau is after her" I growled

"Beau?" Alice asked

"The vampire who turned her" I said stepping out into the rain and then ran into the darkness. I ran threw the trees the anger building in me. There was no way I was going to let Beau take her not when I had just gotten her back. He would pay for everything.

I came out in front of her house the rain had soaked my cloths threw and my hair was dripping wet but it didn't bother me. I went up Lily's steps and didn't bother to knock. I called for her searching the house. She didn't call back and I couldn't find her. I came to the door that lead out back in the kitchen wide open. There was Lily sprawled on the ground picking herself back up out of the mudd no one in sight other than her. I ran out to her and went to grab her arm to help her up and she screamed trying to fight against me.

"Lily, its okay its me your okay" I said

She stoped and looked up at me her soaking wet hair clung to her muddy face and I thought I saw for a split second in her shocked and scared face those beautiful blue eyes I missed in place of the gold ones. I helped her up and looked down at her I then relized she stood there in nothing but a white long selved shirt, but it wants any old shirt it was one of mine from when I was human. I didn't ask right now I wanted to her he inside and cleaned up.

I lead her up to her room and went into her bathroom grabing a towl and went to her where she sat on her bed and began to dry her hair as she just sat there looking at the floor.

"How did you know Jasper" Lilys voice was whisper.

"Alice saw you out in the storm argueing with someone then on the ground but she said you where alone, that wasn't the case though was it Lily" I asked trying to real in my anger.

"See me?" Lily asked

"She can see the furutre the moment someone makes a decision she can see the out come" I explained pulling the towl from her head and went into her closet to find her something dry to wear.

"Was it Beau was he here?" I asked threw gritted teeth

"Yes" Lily answered

"Why didn't Alice see him" I asked bringing out another one of my old shirts and giving it to her. She gently to it putting it to her face and took a deep breath her nerves calmed and the fear supsided. She got up walking into the bathroom closeing the door as she changed. She came out a few short moments later.

"its his gift he hides his exisitance his scent his thoughts everything its like he dosent exist he isn't trackable in any way." Lily said

"How do you know this." I asked

"he use to show up every so often watching me he didn't actually confront me until after I got home from the Gala I would chase after him trying to follow his scent but it just dissapperes." Layla explained.

I just nodded takeing the information in. She walked out of her room heading down to the first floor. I followed her to the room she was turning into a studio. She began messing with some brushes. On the walls she had already up wraped some of her paintes she had done or was working on. On a easel there was a painting she was working on it was of a girl in a golden field her back faceing me her brown curly hair blowing in the wind as a soilder walked away holding a book in his hands.

"you should go back to your family jasper." He voice said as she stood at a table still messing with brushes with he back to me.

"I'm with my family Lily" I said taking a stepping toward her.

She griped the side of the table "You know what I mean Jasper go back to your home, they will be worried about you"

"I can call them Lily I can stay with you as long as you need me" I asked watching her

"I don't need you Jasper, I've survived a hundred years with out you I don't need you to protect me" Lily said her voice shaky

"Lily…" I whispered

"You don't belong to me anymore Jasper…Its not the same anymore.I…I…I don't love you anymore" Lily Whispered she was struggling with her words wich where partial lies she said she didn't love me but I knew that was a lie.

"That's no true Lily if you didn't love me you wouldn't have so many paitings of me and you wouldn't have my shirts, Plus I can feel that you still love me" I said getting a little defensive.

"What I paint and own are none of your concern Jasper, and you have no idea how I feel." Lily said glareing at me

"It dose concern me when it was my protperty and yes I can its my gift I feel and control emotions" I growled

"You gave up any claim on me when you walked away from me that day Jasper. You left me. You didn't have to lie to the recruiters you didn't have to go. I don't knw what you where running from Jasper but from that day on I was alone I took care of my family and myself you just don't get to show up again and decide things can go back to normal especially since you have a wife!" She growled

"I didn't walk away Lily I left to protect you! No one else could that's why I left and came back Lily you where sleeping but I came back you are the first human I refused to kill! I continued to love you after I became this monster I kept the book I still have it. I still love you I want you in my life but I cant leave Alice I love her too she helped me climb out of a dark palce." I growled back

"Just leave please Jasper I cant deal with this tonight not after everything that has happened I need to be alone" She said turning her back on me again.

"Fine but if anything else happens call me please" I said befor leaving. As I was walking out of the house I head her fall to her knees and beggin to sob what I knew would be tearless.

As I ran through the woods I called Alice letting her know everything was fine and I would be home soon.


	8. Unexpected Comfort

A/N: I don't want this to sound like I'm being a review whore or anything but if some of you that read could Review I allow anonymous reviews I would just appreciate so I know what yall are thinking around my story. Even if it's just some helpful critiquing but try not to be rude about it or anything please.

Also Lily kinda bashes Southern Bells in here I have nothing against them at all lol its just Lily's thinking so please don't take any offence to it.

I had spent most of the previous night trying to figure out how to make things easier with Lily. It wasn't until early this morning before dawn Bella came to me in my study suggesting that we ask Jacob to talk to her. He had some experience with this kind of thing. He might be able to talk to her and know how to help her cope. This was good but for the fact Jacob wasn't the best with his words and he didn't really cope with Bella loving Edward, It wasn't until he saw Nessie that the love he had held for Bella disappeared and it didn't bother him any longer. I thought about it for a few hours and gave in it was all I really had right now and it was worth a try and if anything Jacob might end up with a few scratched that would heal before he even made it home. After he and Nessie had breakfast and some quick talking from Bella we where able to get him to agree. His was now on her way to my Angel's house.

I was sitting in my Studio with double French doors open letting the fresh morning air in. The paints from last night made the air stuffy and I didn't want to open my windows or doors last night with the storm scared rain would find its way in and ruin my paintings. Music played in the back ground on a stereo I had set up on one of my many tables the lines the walls. The song playing right now was one I sometimes I wondered if someone had written about me when writing the song, though this was a stupid thought I couldn't help but see how much the song spoke of what I longed to say and what I felt. It was then that a husky voice broke me from my painting.

"I wouldn't have imagined you as a rocker" Jacob said

I turned my head looking at the tall muscular tan boy standing just outside my doors in nothing but a pair of cut off jean shorts.

"Where are the rest of your cloths" I asked

"This is it; it's easier to carry around a pair of jeans than an outfit." Jacob said with a smirk

I raised an eyebrow in confusion earning me a chuckle from Jacob.

"I don't magically have cloths when I transform, though Bella thought the same thing when she first found out." Jacob said and went to step inside my house.

I glared at him looking at his feet. They where muddy the ground was still wet and muddy from last night. "Clean your feet before you take one step in here"

"Wow okay… you know you're almost as scary as Esme" Jacob said as he went to get my hose to wash his feet off.

"I couldn't see Esme being scary" I said going back to my painting.

"Mess up the house and tick her off she can be" Jacob said as he walked into my studio wondering around looking at my paintings.

"So you like Within Temptation I would of thought of you more of a country girl." Jacob said stood and leaning against on of my tables.

"And why do you say that Jacob" I asked flatly.

"Well raised in Texas on a cattle ranch, one hundred years later and you still have a hint of southern accent. Plus the whole Lady and manners thing it's very southern bell." Jacob explained

"I was no southern bell, Those girls where all lost in their families money, constant teases, and thought of nothing more than marring a man for his money or his linage that is it. Mostly nothing more that air headed bimbos" I replied putting down my brush.

"Oh so you backed up your words or actions then" Jacob said with a smirk

My eyes grew big and a looked over at Jacob "I would never…" I growled

"Oh so you where a tease then" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't flirt I had the money and social standing as the rest yes and I thought about marriage yes but I wanted it for love not how much money he had or who is family was. I never flirted or lead a man on" I glared at the boy who stood in my studio

"Ah I see now. Hey you got anything to drink in here do you keep props like that?" Jacob asked heading for the kitchen.

I stood up with a huff following him what gave him the idea that he could just make himself comfortable in my house.

"No I don not have anything to drink. Why don't you tell me why you are here Jacob" I asked harshly.

"The others are worried about you especially Jasper. They don't like the fact that you're hurting they asked me to come talk to you." Jacob said going to a cabinet we had unpacked glasses and filled it some water from the sink.

"The don't need to worry about me that's what family members are for and I'm not family" I said leaning against the counter looking away from Jacob.

"That's where you're wrong, you've been adopted weather you like it or not your stuck with them. Trust me I know and I wasn't the Cullen's biggest fan for a long time." Jacob said taking a sip of his water.

I turned my head to look at him "What do you mean you seem fine with being with them."

"At first it was due to a treaty put in tact between them and my great grandfather back when they first moved into the area, then it was because I had a rivalry with Edward. First I hated him for Leaving Bella and just shattering her. I fell in love with her picking up the pieces that he left behind I had a crush on her before that but it grew strong during our time together. Then She went off to save him and I found out they where going to turn her and it just seemed like one sucker punch after another. Mean while I fought I fought for her and I fought dirty. It killed me to see her with him while I knew she still loved me as well. Even when she was pregnant I despised Reneesme because she was killing Bella my pack wanted to kill her but even though her and Edward where already married I still stood there and protected her that's when the Cullen's adopted me Esme did he best to keep me and the two others I had from my old pack with me comfortable. Though I went threw heart ach I wouldn't change it for the world I'm happy with them I'm happy with Reneesme and plus Tease Rosalie is just too much fun." Jacob said

"I didn't know you could be so sentimental Jacob I thought you where just arrogant." I gave a soft chuckle taking everything in.

"Yeah well don't tell anyone else okay I do have a reputation" Jacob smirked.

"Though I can see how you can relate to how much I'm hurting Jacob there is a difference between me and you. I want him to be happy and he is happy with Alice so I want him with Alice. It just hurts knowing I won't ever have him again and I won't ever find someone else as long as my heart still yearns for him." I said hugging my waist looking back down to the ground.

"The pain wasn't as bad when I thought he was dead, I found happiness in my paintings because I would get lost in that memory I was painting almost reliving it I could still hear the sound of his voice, the touch of his hand, His scent as it mixed with the air. Now I feel like I wasn't good enough for him. He left became this creature and then found someone better. I wasn't enough and now I see him with her and know ill never be good enough" I said I could feel my voice begging to crack the pain starting to consume me again. I wished I could cry feel hot wetness run down my cheeks offering some type of release but it would never come.

I was surprised when I felt Jacobs large warm arms wrap around my icy stone body. I acted out of instinct wrapping my arms around his waist burying my face into his muscular chest as the sounds of crying came from me but no tears fell from my eyes.

"You aren't the only one hurting Lily. Jasper is hurting as well He loves both you and Alice you two where there at to pivotal times in his life, now he doesn't know what to do he can't leave Alice because he loves her and he is hurting because he feels the pain knowing that it's because of him. It's not going to be easy and the pain will probably never go away but it will die down and become bearable. Just know your not alone anymore the Cullen's have welcomed you with open arms and they take care of each other not letting anyone suffer alone. All you need is call and they come running." Jacob whispered.

All I could do was nod I wasn't capable of words yet. Jacob's words where comforting but the pain hadn't disappeared yet. He slowly pulled away from me looking down into my tearless eyes.

"I have to go now take today for yourself then call Jasper just to confirm your okay. Ill let him know your fine and that you just need a day to yourself but don't disappear it would up set him and the others." Jacob said

I nodded again and before I knew it Jacob was gone leavening me alone in my house.

I was waiting out on our pack porch when Jacob came walking out of the forest. I stood up eager to hear what he had to say. Any news of my Angel I had to know if she was okay what I could do to help.

"Well…" I said as he came up on the porch.

"She is fine she needs a day to herself so it would be good if you just leave her alone until she calls. She said she would tomorrow but you really need to be careful around her Jasper. She dose want you to be happy with Alice and she still loves you but most of her pain is coming from not feeling good enough. She feels like she wasn't good enough for her that's why you walked away." Jacob told me I felt like my heart had sunk to my stomach.

How could my Angel thing that if anything I wasn't and had never been good enough for her perfection. A perfect caring heart, perfect soul, she was everything. I was the one who wasn't good enough.

"Don't go there Jasper, just leave her alone until she is ready to confront this, she needs space and time. It won't be easy for her, she will always have that pain with her it will dull over time but its going to take a while so when she asks for time you give it to her. She is a good person I wasn't even as good as she is when it came to Edward and Bella. It's taking her a lot to do this but she will pull through just be patient." Jacob said to me

I was shocked how sincere but how protective he was feeling over my angel was it because he understood what she was going through. I nodded to Jacob I would do as he said he knew what she needed right now better than anyone else.

It wasn't until the next evening that Lily called. She apologized for calling later but she had gotten busy with the store and painting in the house that she hadn't been able to call. I let her know it was fine and we talked about small things for a few minutes before the phone began its rounds threw the rest of the family. She said her Gallery which was more like a boutique would be opening in a few days and offered Alice and Rosalie as well as Bella to come work with her at her boutique once it was open. Alice and Rosalie accepted but Bella respectfully declined she enjoyed her time at home with Esme, and Nessie, then at night she had her classes. Bella said it was a waist of money not to go through with college.

So it had been a good day for her this pleased me. Knowing form Jacob she would have her bad days but for right now I was happy that she was having a good day.


	9. Movie Night and Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Lily sings in this Chapter it is Wild at heart by the country music group Gloriana

A few months had passed and it was now October the trees where covered in gold, reds, and orange. Rosalie, Alice and Lily enjoyed working together at Lily's Boutique that sold Art and Refurbished antique furniture. The cozy little boutique was named Little Treasures. The three girls pretty much ran the store together they had other help but they did most of the work. The only time the extras came in handy was on sunny days. Lily's smiled finally was starting the match her feelings more. She still had her bad days but she continued to push trough choosing to hide away in her large house. Today I was headed over to her house with Edward and Emmett. Esme along with Alice had planned a movie night and set us to strongly suggest that she come.

We walked out of the woods and headed up for the back door. We heard the music playing loudly and figured she wouldn't hear if we knocked so we let ourselves in. We made our way through the kitchen and stopped in the hallway by a sight that even shocked me. Lily was dancing around in nothing but red lacy matching bra and panty set singing to a country song into a hair brush. Lily had a perfect hourglass figure small waist defined hips and her stomach was a flat as a table top. The layers of cloths she wore when she was human didn't come close to doing her body justice.

"I ain't here to do anything half-way  
Don't give a damn what anyone might say  
I just wanna free fall for a while

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy slide  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart" she sang not relizeing wher where standing there.

Emmett leaned over to me and bent down some "How did you get her to do that and how can I get Rose to do that." He whispered.

"I didn't do anything." I whispered back

Lily then danced right into Emmett her first reaction was confused she backed away and looked to see what she ran into her face would of turned several shades of red if she had been human. She looked at us then her eyes locked onto mine and scowl over came her face before she ran upstairs yelling.

"Jasper Wyatt Whitlock I swear to god I'm going to kill you!" She yelled racing up the stairs.

Emmett broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Shut up Emmett." I growled

"Dude she used you full name. Your in trouble" Emmett laughed

"So are you Emmett Cullen you can forget about my quads now!" She yelled down from her room.

"Aww that's not fair Lil it was Jasper who opened the door I just followed." Emmett called up the stairs.

"Don't call her that" I growled I hated how he sounded so familiar with her though she had pretty much become family but I never even called her that.

Lily came down in a pair of tight jeans and a stretchy long sleeved shirt.

"Sorry Lily we heard the music and didn't think you could hear us if we knocked." I explained

"Its movie night and Esme told us to come and strongly suggest that you come she said to use physical force if we had to" Emmett said

"I cant I have things I have to do around here" Lily said

"No you don't, don't be difficult Lily Esme wants the whole family there" Edward said

"And while all you are all cuddled up together what am I suppose to do huh?" Lily asked

I looked down some she had a point everyone was probably going to be paired up.

"Listen I do appreciate the thought I really do but I just can't handle that sort of situation right now" Lily said hugging her sides.

"To bad just grin and bare it your good at that" Emmett said grabbing Lily and swinging her over his shoulder.

Lily began to pound on Emmett's back "Emmett if you don't put me down this instant ill tell Rosalie you saw me in my underwear" Lily growled.

"And ill just tell her that one is Jasper's fault" Emmett smiled heading for the door.

"Then I'll tell her you messed with one of my hair products or soaps or something I don't know what but ill come up with something." Lily searched for a threat.

"Come on Lil you making this so much harder than it has to be." Emmett said holding her in place on his back.

"You know Jasper she is a lot smaller and lighter than she looks" Emmett added.

Edward and I slapped out faces as Lily's eyes grew big "Do you know how to shut up Emmett" I sighed

"Are you saying I'm fat Emmett?!" Lily growled became more menacing

"No Lil just that you seem like you would weigh close to like Bella or Rose but you more so feel closer to Nessie." Emmett said trying to back petal.

Lily took in a deep breath and let it slowly. She was getting tired of fighting I could feel it.

"If your going to make me go at lest let me put on some shoes and get Carlisle's painting." Lily sighed

"Promise no tricks" Emmett said stopping

"I promise Emmett the sooner I give the sooner it will be over." Lily said

Emmett gently set her down and Lily took her time heading up stairs to retrieve a pair of shoes.

Edward leaned into me and whispered low enough Lily wouldn't hear "you think its okay tricking her into a movie night just because Alice saw her with Mr. Invisible again."

I nodded "She might be able to handle him but I want a chance at him. I left her to have a human life and he took it he won't be forgiven."

"Oh so she is more so being used as bait" Emmett whispered

"Not entirely I said she might be able to handle him but we aren't for sure we don't know everything he is capable of" I whispered keeping my eyes on the stairs.

The two nodded I wasn't the only one worried about her when Alice had told us Esme on cue began to worry for the safety of her new found daughter. Esme was truly born to be a mother there was no doubt about that.

Few moments later Lily came down wearing a pair of knee high suede lace up boots. She walked past us heading into her studio. We followed her in and looked as she removed some brushes from the easel and putting them on a table. The painting was breath taking in it sat a doctor that we could tell was essential Carlisle but she changed subtle features such as the face, and the eyes, the man also had some color to his skin, other than that he had the same colored hair and compassionate look that came with Carlisle. He was sitting on the bed of a child in a old hospital brushing some hair out of the child's face as she slept.

"I call it Companionate Angel" Lily's voice rang

We turned to look at her.

"It's a memory of his though I only saw it threw his eyes and its going up in his office at the hospital so I had to do some improvising. Her name was Kathy she was a little girl around the age of four. She had Scarlet Fever sadly since it was the 1700's the disease was still very new and little was known of it and she ended up dieing. She had been orphaned and Carlisle sat with her any chance he got he would often tell her stories. He hadn't been in America for very long but he kind of took her as a daughter while she was in the hospital." Lily said hugging her side with some what of a sad smile.

"He is actually humming a lullaby to her in this picture. Just before she died she slipped into a comma like state and he whispered in her ear that the angel's would come and take her to her mama and daddy" She added.

"It's so clear every detail down to the grain of wood" Edward commented

"I painted it as I saw it, when I looked at others memories I see it threw their eyes but I see every detail around them" Lily said

"I bet human memories as fuzzy for you as they are for us" Emmett said

"Actually they aren't I thought so to when I first discovered what I could do but I see them just as clearly. Both Edward and Carlisle have their Mama's eyes and you Emmett you take after your Daddy but you have your Mama's curly hair. I can see Alice's as well even though she can't remember it wasn't the nicest, and Esme fell in love with Carlisle the first time she saw him when he treated her broken leg. Rosalie really hasn't changed much she looks like her Mama and Jasper's I know first hand. The only one I can't see is Bella's" Lily explained

"Don't stress over it no one can get inside Bella's head she has a shield tightly secured over it she can lift it if she isn't distracted but she prefers to have it secured" Edward said

"Understandable when you have a husband who can read you're every thought" Lily shrugged

Lily walked over and picked up the painting. "Well take one of my cars since I have the painting."

Lily Lead us out to the garage where her vehicles sat. She had her Motorcycle, spider, and then a Jeep wrangler Unlimited as well as her quads. She grabbed her keys that where hung on a hook and walked to her Jeep. "Well take this one since I don't think Emmett can fit in the Eclipse there isn't much leg room in the back."

She put the painting in the very back of the Jeep and then got up in the Jeeps and we followed I took the front passenger and Emmett and Edward sat in the back. She opened the garage door and pulled out of the garage and we headed back for the house.

"So Emmett how do you like my Wrangler Unlimited?" Lily smirked into her review mirror

"You really do surprise me Lily you seem as girly as rose with all your name brand cloths and shoes but yet you have all the cool toys" Emmett said

"Well a big girl has to have her Big girl toys as well. Though I'm pretty dangerous when armed with a blow drier and a pretty shade of nail polish" Lily laughed some

"Don't let her fool you she can be as graceful and elegant as any Southern Bell its how her Daddy raised her" I added

"I was no Southern Bell Jasper Whitlock and you know it" Lily said with a little bit of a growl

"Lily never liked the idea of them though I have to agree most of them where about money and weren't the most intelligent girls" I admitted.

"The movies aren't to far off" I added.

"So you never worse those huge tent like dresses Lily?" Emmett asked leaning closer to the front.

"Yes I have worn those dresses, I did go to social gatherings and that's how the girls dressed back then. I might have one or two I was able to steal during the night before I left Huston some where in storage" Lily said

"do you still have your white and blue one?" I asked I had always loved her in that dress the white against her peachy skin and the blue accents on the dress really brought out the blue that her eyes use to hold.

"I honestly couldn't tell you they are in dress bags I haven't opened them in a while" Lily said as she pulled into our drive way.

She turned the car off getting out and going around back of the car to grab the painting. She followed us in. Everyone was starting to settle down when we came in.

"Good you didn't have to be too forceful" Esme smiled.

"No Emmett almost carried me over his shoulder. But I rather not go into that I do have with me though Carlisle's painting" Lily said holding out for Carlisle to see.

Carlisle got up from the couch and took it from Lily admiring it with a smile on his face.

"Little Kathy…This is absolutely beautiful thank you Lily" Carlisle smiled over at Lily.

"I hope it's not to dark in the coloring for your office" Lily said

"Not at all, I'll hang it up tomorrow" Carlisle said taking it and setting it on the table next to the door so he could grab it on his way off.

Lily sat in a arm chair as I took my place on the couch with Alice sitting on the floor in front of me, Bella and Edward chaired another arm chair, Rosalie sat in Emmett's lap on the floor, Jacob was starched out on a love seat his back leaning against the arm and Nessie sat between his legs leaning against his chest and Carlisle took his seat next to me with Esme on his other side.

I could see Lily trying to make and effort not to look at the couples as the movie began.


	10. A Family Stands Together

A/n: So I'm finally done playing Nanny. YAY! That means sleep and better chapters! I haven't really liked my past few and this one is okay to me but I'm about to start on the next one and its going to be Good! Things get shaken up some so hopefully ill have that up either tonight or sometime tomorrow. So enjoy!

As the movie was coming to an end movement outside the window that faced the back caught me attention. It turned to see what it was and there he was standing in the center of our back lawn. Edward turned seeing what I saw and it just became a chain reaction. Carlisle, Emmett, Jacob, Edward and I stood up growling. Lily Stood up seeing Beau standing outside in the dark. She growled as well and she went from concentrated to angry. She began to storm out the back. It didn't take much for my family and I to position ourselves between him and her.

"Guys what the hell are you doing this is my fight" Lily growled

"Not anymore Lil sorry your problems are ours plus Jacobs been itchin to stick his teeth into a Vampire for a while." Emmett smirked keeping his eyes on Beau.

"Now isn't this sweet little Lily has not only found the man who abandoned her but a family. Tell me Lily how long you think this will last." Beau taunted

"Just shut your filthy mouth you piece of scum" I growled

"Like you are any better Jasper when you left her I was there to pick up the pieces" Beau spoke casually.

"The hell you where, you where unwanted company but you never got the hint!" Lily growled Esme coming to her side wrapping a protective arm around her.

"Consider this your one and only warning to leave Lily alone she is part of our coven now and she dose not wish to be bothered by you and we will not tolerate your persistence" Carlisle said sternly.

"Really Lily you want to be part of their coven where you can make yourself suffer watching the man you can and will never have love another woman. Come with me Lily I will love you like no other we can do amazing things" Beau said trying to persuade her.

"What I do with my life is no concern to you Beau I have told you several time I will never join you" Lily growled

Beau's cool calm features because contorted with anger.

"I made you Lily I gave you this gift of immortality you should be bowing down to me." Beau growled

Jacob phased and began to growl taking a step forward.

"A werewolves siding with vampires?!" Beau exclaimed

"We do not judge here with in our family we see people for who they are not what they are or how they came to be" Carlisle said sternly again

Beau stepped closer "Lily you will come with me"

"No she will not!" Edward growled.

"You think you can stop me?!" Beau roared walking closer.

Jacob dug his claws into the ground leaping for Beau he was able to sink his teeth into his shoulder but Beau grabbed him and tossed him off. Maneuvering his body Jacob was able to land on his feet.

Beau hissed looking at his shoulder.

The wind began to pick up as storm began to roll in. It was I who attacked next. I lunged at Beau ready to take his head off.

"I swear ill make you pay for what you made her!" I growled

Beau growled and dug his feet into the ground preparing for my impact.

"You have no claim on her Whitlock, she belongs to me now!" Beau growled catching my hands in his struggling to hold me back.

"She will never belong to you! You took away what I was protecting!" I growled.

Beau chuckled threw his grunts as we attacked on another.

"You where weren't protecting anything you left, ran away like the scared little boy you where knowing you would never be good enough for her it would only be time before she found someone else!" Beau yelled as the icy cold rain began to fall though the cold did not affect us.

"I was protecting her life her humanity! Your right I left but I came back just before you turned her which I'm sure you know! You knew what I was up to you knew she was the first I didn't kill! So to keep her from me even more so you changed her! You wanted her so miserable that she would seek you out!" I growled as the wind howled and the rain fell in sheet.

I could hear Lily's growling and yelling at the others to let her go as we fought. Emmett had her in a tight bear hug but she still struggled.

Beau laughed but it was a laugh of a mad man "Correct Whitlock but here is some information you haven't figured out I informed Maria where you would be and told her you could possibly be of use to her if she didn't think you where I asked her to kill you. It was my doing that got you where changed."

It was then that Jacob pounced again and the others ready to pounce. Beau was Lucky enough to move quick enough to avoid the attack.

"I don't have to deal with this ill be back Lily mark my words and you will suffer." Beau growled before retreating back into the woods.

Lily let out a loud roar almost as she struggled even harder to go after the Retreating Beau. Her hair was soaked and clinging to her face, we where all soaked threw.

I rushed over to Lily and put my hands on her cheeks looking her in the eye "Lily forget about him. His time will come I promise."

She seemed to calm down though angry still ripped through her. Esme placed a calming hand on Lily's shoulder "come on sweetheart lets get you inside and in some dry cloths"

Though being in wet cloths wouldn't affect our health it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

We all headed in side Rosalie gave Lily some cloths to wear. I still needed to clear my head some before rejoining the others so I decided to go to my study. When I entered the room I saw Lily sitting there on the floor by the fire place with her book in her lap and her hands rested on its cover as she stared into the flickering flames.

"There are two passages that came to my mind when I was changing the first comes from chapter forty-four the fourth to the last paragraph of the chapter 'The world had made him extravagant and vain- extravagance and vanity had made him cold-hearted and selfish. Vanity while seeking its own guilty triumph at the expense of another, had involved him in a real attachment, which extravagance, or at least its offspring, necessity, had required to be sacrificed. Each faulty propensity in leading him to evil, had led him likewise to punishment.'" Lily began she had recited the passage with out even opening the book her gaze still stuck on the dancing flames.

"Though the passage is speaking of Willoughby it describes Beau. When he would be at social gatherings he was always dressed extravagantly he made sure he looked a certain way. He was very vain and still is he thinks he has the right to rule over people for what he is or what he has done, and he is willing to sacrifice people's happiness for his own. Though Willoughby wasn't ever as vocal about it as Beau is. They bough portrayed themselves as gentlemen for their own selfish gain. Though I don't think Beau was lead to evil I think he is just evil by nature and this will lead him to his punishment when his time comes to be taken from this world the only place he will be is in the deepest darkest pits of hell." Lily's voice was calm a even as she explained.

"The other one I can relate to it's a passage from the first paragraph in chapter forty-eight 'Elinor now found the difference between the expectation of an unpleasant event, however certain the mind may be told to consider it, and certainty itself. She now found that, in spite of herself, she had always admitted a hope, while Edward remained single, that something would occur to prevent his marrying Lucy; that some resolution of his own, some mediation of friends, or some more eligible opportunity of establishment for the lady, would arise to assist the happiness of all. But he was now married; and she condemned her heart for the lurking flattery which so much heightened the pain of the intelligence.' I understand how she feels. Though Edward was already promised to someone you weren't but I always had in the back of my mind that you where always looking for someone else. That I would never be the person you would marry but I held hope but that night at the Gala when I found out you where married it made the pain of knowing my thoughts weren't with out reason. It's so strange how I can relate so much of my life to characters or events in this one book." Lily said a small sad smile crossed her face.

"I am happy that you have someone Jasper I don't want you to think other wise, and what Beau said out there about you not being good enough its not true in my eyes I wasn't good enough for you. I wasn't what others deemed wife material. I dreamed too much and I was to free spirited I'd rather read a book and wonder threw the forest or sit in the field and imagine I had wings like the birds so I could soar threw the sky than to sit in the house and gossip while doing needle point." Lily continued as she final turned her head to face me.

"Those are the things I loved about you Lily because your where afraid to be different, You dared to dream and not live to society standards that's what set you apart from the rest." I said walking over to her and joining her on the floor.

I gently took the book from her lap and looked at it "The men though I was some sort of crazy for carrying this around with me where ever I went. They even though it was funny one time to hide it. Some of them came out of that adventure with broken noses. This is what kept me going when ever I would start to feel like I wasn't going to come back I would just open up the cover a read your note and I could still see you face and hear your voice from the day that I left when you told me just to read the book and it would bring me back to you. What this book symbolizes is what kept me fighting Lily" I explained with a soft smile.

"I didn't mean what I said Jasper that first night here when I said I didn't love you. I know you know that already but I feel like I should say it I don't know for you or for me but I do still love you. The same I did all those years ago I don't think that will ever change." Lily said looking back into the fire again.

"I wish this whole thing was easier on you, that it didn't cause you pain or I knew how to make it easier on you but I just don't know how." I said with a slight sigh.

"I don't think it will ever be easy Jasper but I can handle it. If I can live with the though of you being dead and living an eternity with out you then I should be able to handle you being alive and married." Lily said with a small smile though it didn't make her eyes shine but she was trying.

"you know if you ever need anything you only need to ask right ill do what ever you need me to be where ever you need me to be" I said placing a hand gently on yours.

Lily nodded.

"Esme is insisting I stay at lest tonight she doesn't want me going home and being alone with Beau's threat still so fresh" Lily said

"Yeah she will probably end up weaseling a few days out of you. Esme is very much a mother hen always worrying and tending to her little chicks" I gave a small laugh.

"I really miss sleeping being able to escape a hard day being so relaxed. That's why I paint it dose the same thing sleep did back then. I escape into what ever I'm painting and everything that happened that day just disappears" Lily said.

The conversation was light and easy as we sat there until morning when Alice came skipping in and snagging Lily by the hand "Okay Jaz you've had her long enough today its over cast and there isn't any work so we are having a girl's day out"

"Where are we going?" Lily asked being pulled up from the floor.

"Me and you are going hunting" Alice smiled.

Jasper laughed at his wife and the startled expression on Lily's face "You two have fun"


	11. Their Promies

We had to go back to my house so I could change into some hunting cloths. I didn't think Rosalie would like me hunting in her designer cloths. Alice ran next to me threw the thick autumn forest. The smell of the crisp air was so refreshing from the fumes that I had surrounded myself with in my studio.

"Alice" I asked as we ran

"Yeah Lily?" Alice looked over at me

"I know this is going to be a stupid thing to ask but if I ever had to go away or something happened to me you promise to take care of jasper right" I asked looking over at her

"Of course just like I know you would do the same thing if something happened to me." Alice said with a cheerful smile

"I would try but I don't think I could ever take your place" I said looking forward again

"See your wrong there. Jasper has the problem of that he loves us both the same we where both there at important times in his life help him in ways he will always carry with him for the rest of his existence but he cant choose between us because he doesn't want to hurt either one of us. He knows you seeing us together is hard and it breaks him up. I know he loves you Lily his eyes light up when he sees you." Alice smiled looking forward again.

"I don't want to sound egotistical or anything but that doesn't make you worry or jealous or anything" I asked

"No it doesn't because I know Jaz will pick the right path for him. The path that will make him happy and that's all I want is for him to be happy. I've seen him go both ways but in the end I've always wound up with a new friend so though I'm sure I will always love jasper just like you have loved him all this time but I want him to be happy like you do that's why you haven't done anything." Alice answered

"You have a good heart Alice" I said softly

"Thank you I try" Alice said looking over at me sticking her tongue out playfully.

This caused me to laugh she sure was spunky for a small thing. I kept my senses open looking for some kind of prey. It wasn't long before we caught the scent of some of moose.

Once we had drank our fill we laid in the grass for a short time letting our stomachs settle. I closed my eyes and smiled my closed eyes looking to the sky as I listened to the wind.

"It's going to be an early snow." I sighed

"How can you tell?" Alice asked turning on her side propping her head up with her elbow.

"The air is crisp but it's moist and has a slight sting to it but most of all its how the wind is blowing its fast but gentle" I explained

"Is that something you picked up after becoming a vampire" Alice asked

"No me and Jasper spent a lot of time out side we didn't always get snow but it rained and the airs is close to the same way when it rains but the air has a lot more moisture in it and there isn't so much of a sting to it. It's actually Jasper that taught me that" I said with a smile.

"You two spent a lot of time together" Alice stated

"When ever he wasn't helping his Daddy on their ranch we where each others playmate when we where little things. We didn't live close to town so it wasn't very often we saw other kids. Our Daddies where best friends growing up each taken their Daddies farms and turning them into successful cattle ranches." I explained

"Some times I wish I knew what my past was I mean I've learn a little but I don't remember any of it. It's all black" Alice said lying back onto her back looking up at the sky.

"Trust me Alice your better off not knowing." I said softly

"How do you know" Alice asked

"I've seen it, your life now is so much better than your human the others love you more than your old family did and that's all that should really matter" I said looking over at Alice

"Maybe your right if it's as bad as your making it sound. Is there ever anything you wish you couldn't remember" Alice asked me

"There are many things I wish I didn't remember. I wish I didn't remember my fathers sad tear stained face every night he came to walk in the woods looking for me. Though I stayed by him the whole walk staying in the shadows and trees while he searched. I wish I didn't remember seeing my mother's lifeless body after she gave birth to my twin brothers. Most of all I wish I didn't remember see the sight of Jasper's back as I stood on my porch watching him walk away to war. Everyone has things they don't want to remember we cant always have good memories Alice we have to take the good with the bad. Its just how things work" I explained looking back to the blue sky.

Alice just nodded.

It wasn't long before we where running threw the forest again weaving in and out of trees laughing together. It was a surprised when a Hand came out grabbing Alice's arm and pulling her into a hard body. I came to an immediate halt and looked at who had found us. There holding Alice tightly as she fought was Beau an evil crazed look on his face.

"Hello my dear" His cool voice flowed.

"Let her go Beau your fight is with me not with her" I growled

"On the contrary my dear Lily last night they invited themselves in by standing between me and you" Beau spoke.

"Lily go get Jasper and the others I'll be fine!" Alice said but I knew she didn't know if she would or not we had found out she couldn't see him she could see what was happening but there was a blank spot where he would be.

"No I'm not going to leave you!" I growled keeping eye contact with Beau.

"If you want to help your friend Lily you'll have to find us first." Beau laughed as she disappeared into the thick woods carrying Alice with him.

I quickly began my pursuit. He was carrying Alice so I wouldn't be able to track her scent so I would really have to listen and keep my eyes open.

It wasn't until I smelled smoke that it hit me as to what he was going to do. My eyes grew big and I picked up my pace following the direction of the smell of smoke. I skidded to a halt when I came to a ring of fire and in the center was another large fire and Beau holding Alice who had stopped struggling. She had a grim and sad look on her face.

I looked around in panic trying to find a way around the flames there where to high for me to jump with out possibly burning myself. If I burned myself I would be no use to Alice.

"Lily remember the promise keep our promise!" Alice called out

"No Alice! Its not going to end like that not today!" I yelled I could tell she had seen it once they arrived there she was going to die unless I could change Beau's mind.

"Beau let her go and take me! She isn't anything to you It wont accomplish anything but have Jasper come at you more with a vengeance" Lily growled over the flames.

"And he will die as well!" Beau growled his face becoming more contorted as he covered her mouth with a hand and then ripped her right arm off her body throwing it into the fire.

"NO!!" I cried looking around more franticly now getting as close to the flames as I could.

"I told you Lily you would suffer as well. You should of never joined them now I will make you watch as I rip apart limb by limb.

If I had tears they would be falling. Alice eyes shone with pain but with acceptance and sympathy.

"Alice I'm going to save you!" I yelled I climbed up a tree walked out onto a limb but I still ran the risk of getting burned.

Alice wiggled free her mouth "Lily please Go back to Jasper. Remember our promise its okay. It's your turn again to be there for him" Alice called

"No he loves you Alice you're his wife he chose you!" I called back my voice cracking.

"But he chose you first Lily all those years ago. His last letter he told you he told you he had chosen you." Alice called and bit her lip trying not to scream as another limb was ripped from her body.

I jumped down and shook my head "That was before you Alice…"

I had to do it I had to jump over them is anything to at lest get her away from Beau hopefully kill him or him along with myself if it meant saving Alice I'd do it. I backed up several paces and I saw Alice eyes grow big.

"Lily No he is going to need you!" Alice yelled as I began to run just as I was about to jump I heard a howl and was tackled to the ground by a large wolf.

I laid on the ground pined by Jacob as I saw Alice look at me as he was about to throw the rest of her in the fire. I did the last thing I could to make her last moments happy I dove down into her mind pulling out what I would see as one of her happiest memories letting her relive that as she was thrown into the flames. I pushed Jacob off anger and sadness over coming me as I ran for the flames again reaching out my hand calling out Alice's name as Beau laughed a crazed laugh.

I burned my hand before Jacob pulled me back he had transformed back into a human and held me in a bear hug.

"Let me go Jacob I have to save her" I said I wasn't thinking rationally.

"She's gone Lily stop before you hurt yourself." Jacob growled

Beau made his escape just as the rest of the Cullens showed up. I looked over at them with Jacob still holding me.

"I'm sorry I tried I really did, this is all my fault I'm so sorry." I said threw the sound of my tearless sobs.

Carlisle took the distraught Esme into his arms and looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"We know you did Lily. This is not your fault in the least its no ones fault" Carlisle said

I looked at Jasper as I saw his still heart break in his eyes and mine broke for him. Then the scariest sound I ever heard ripped from his lips as he pulled up trees all around throwing in what ever direction he face. I got out of Jacobs grip and ran to Jasper wrapping my arms around him from behind laying my head on his back.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I'm so sorry" I cried

His body seemed to go limp and the two of us feel to the ground as he faced me wrapping his arms around me burying his face in my chest as his how tearless sobs started. Edward already held his wife Bella who had been best friend with Alice Everyone was upset. It was dark by time we made it home Jasper held onto me. Not saying a word just holding onto me as tight as he could with out hurting me almost like I was the only thing holding him down. We sat in his study in front of the fire and I just stroked his hair and hummed trying to comfort him as my own heart was breaking for the loss of my friend and seeing Jasper in so much pain. I would keep the promise me and Alice had made even if we hadn't I don't think I wouldn't of been able to no be there for him he looked so lost I don't think I've ever seen him this way even when he was human he was always so calm and collected.

I would protect him keep him safe do what he needed me to do. I would be the light for him in this dark time just as Alice was for him at one time in his life.


	12. Drowning

A/N: Here is the next Chapter. I would just like to say sorry if any of you are mad at me for killing Alice I didn't like doing it but it was something that I had to do in the story I Love Alice she has to be my second favorite character in the series. So I think I've said everything hat I want to so here is the next chapter please enjoy.

I don't know really when or how I ended up in my study with Lily holding me like a mother would her young child who was upset about something. She just sat there as I held onto her around her small waist my head rested against her chest listening to the sound of her breathing as she hummed softly and stroked my hair. I knew this melody she had sung it many times to her younger brothers when they where upset. There had been times they would find us in the library or out in the field they would be upset over something trivial but she would just smile put her drawing down and she would hold them like she was me stroking their hair until the tears stopped or they had cried themselves to sleep.

Though I yearned for asleep anything to escape the pain that ached in my chest at the loss of my wife I knew it would never come. So I tried to concentrate on something else to try and dull the pain. I sought comfort in the one person who knew me best that I knew would stay by my side quietly until I was ready to live again. My lovely angel who was always patient and kind and never selfish. Though both our bodies ran cold now with her one arm wrapped around me I felt warm, a comforting warmth that you would get from a fire in the winter time.

I held my breath when I hear her stop humming and my grip tightened slightly thinking my angel was going to leave that the one thing keeping me here was going to disappear but then I hear it two people talking. Someone had come into my study I couldn't make out what they where saying but I knew one of the calming soft voices to be my angels so I loosened my grip and didn't move it was only a few seconds later that I hear the click of the door being closed and Lily began to hum again.

With Lily being so close to me each breath brought in her scent when we where human she had always smelled sweet and fragrant like wild flowers but now I could pick out the exact scent. The first one the strongest was the one of her given name she smelled of Lilies and the other one I would not have known if I had not traveled threw DC in the spring time this scent the soft subtle scent of Japanese cherry blossoms mixed with her strong sweet smell of Lilies. It fit her, the bold and sweet scent of lilies but the soft and gentle scent of the delicate blossom from Japan. I fixed the scent to memory never wanting to be with out it again.

I tensed again when the humming stopped and this time the soft strokes on my hair stopped.

"Jasper" Lily's voice was soft and calming

I didn't move

"I need to go home for a few minutes to get a few things. I promise ill be back Esme or Bella can sit here with you if you want." She continued softly.

My grip tightened and I let out some kind of whimper. No one would do but her how would they know the comforting tune to hum how close to hold me. I couldn't let go I wouldn't survive if she left.

"It'll be okay Jasper; I need cloths and my cell phone the girls at the shop will be calling when I don't show up. I'm going to stay here as long as you need me but I need my things first." Lily spoke softly never losing her patients.

"I…if I let go….I'll slip away" I said softly.

"No you won't Jasper and Esme or Bella will be right here with you." Lily replied

"I…I don't want to be away form you" I added burying my face back into her chest like a child.

"Cant I just come with you" I asked my words where muffled

Lily's body tensed "If you want…but I didn't think you would want to leave"

"I just want to be with you right now, I want to escape right now" I replied

"Okay Jasper you can come with me" Lily said letting me go.

I slowly unwrapped my arms to allow her to stand. Once both of us where standing I quickly grabbed her hand like if I didn't hold on I would float away. I followed Lily out of my study down stairs. Carlisle was in the Living room as Esme busied herself cleaning our already clean dishes when she was upset she always had to do something to keep her occupied. Though it was fuzzy I saw Carlisle stand up and walk over to us.

"It's okay Carlisle he asked to come. Right now he needs to feel secure so he is latching on something and I'm just that something. I don't mind I did the same thing to him with my Mama died. We won't be gone long." I heard Lily explain to Carlisle who nodded and said something but I didn't registered any of it just like when someone came into my study. The only one I saw clearly and heard clearly was Lily my comfort, my rock, my angel.

We made our way out to her car and we drove off. She let me keep a hold of her hand as she drove. I could remember how she latched onto me when her mother died though it wasn't as sever as I was doing right now, but for a long time other than her father I was the only one she would talk to or even smile for she didn't cling to my physically but more emotionally she let her tears fall around me and told me how she felt. It wasn't long before we where in her house. She headed straight up to her room she went over to her bed sitting me down.

"I need you to let go for a few minutes so I can pack but I won't leave this room you'll be able to see or hear me the whole time." She spoke softly moving some hair out of my face.

Some people would probably reprimand her for treating me like a child and indulging this depression but little did they know having someone so gentle and understanding as Lily was helping some it dulled the pain so I could work on accepting what has happened.

I nodded and as she walked into her closet flipping the light on a grabbed one of her pillows and just hugged it burying my face in it taking her scent in. a few moment later I hear her walking out and setting a large bag down next to my feet she then made quick work of getting her bathroom items such as her shampoo and other things girls couldn't seem to live with out.

I watched her with my nose still buried in her pillow she seemed to be making some type of mental check list. She looked at me and smiled that smile the one that lit up the world so warm and caring.

"Jasper I'm going to go pack up some paint and brushes okay your welcome to come with me or you can stay here." Lily's voice rang

I just simply nodded standing up putting the pillow down. I would try walking around with out holding onto her. As much as I wanted to just to know she was real and still there I would at lest try and if I couldn't do it all I had to do was reach out. I walked behind her as we walked down stairs. It was then that I noticed she was still wearing the same cloths as when we first arrived to that place her hair and cloths where caked in mud. I was sure now her face probably had some on it as well but all I had seen was her perfect face. It didn't take her long to pack up the paint and brushes she wanted she grabbed her drawing pencils as well, with some easels and a sketch book. She turned to me and smiled again "okay jasper that's it all I need to do is grab my bags and we can go back."

I stood there studying her she was perfect her skin smooth and soft no mud hid that from my eyes and her eyes…her eyes where blue. No that couldn't be right I forced myself to see the truth look beyond what I found comforting what I wanted to see. The perfect image began to blur and smudges of dirt and mud covered her front like it did her back and her eyes where once again golden and she still held her smile but it wasn't the same I was seeing her eyes told her true feelings and I could feel them now. Why hadn't I sensed them before she felt remorse and large amount of guilt and she was worrying. Had she been feeling this the whole time from when we found her and the fire yesterday afternoon and all through the night up to now? She had been suffering like I was but yet she was putting me first giving me what I needed and wanted. I rushed to her wrapping my arms around her and burying my face in her hair. That strange whimpering noise came from me again.

She just gently wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my back speaking softly "It's okay Jasper I'm here I'm not going anywhere. Everything is going to be fine I promise in time everything will be fine"

By time we had gone back up stairs I picked up her bag for her. Just because I was in pieces didn't give me and excuse not to be a gentlemen. I carried her things down for her and out to the car as she grabbed her purse and phone. We took her spider this time and where back home in no time. I carried her things in for her and began to carry them to the room I once shared with Alice when a sound stopped me.

"Jasper sweetie Lily is going to be staying in the guest room" I heard a motherly voice though it seemed muffled but this time I hear it. I knew this would have to be no one other than Esme the woman who portrayed herself as my mother.

I felt myself begging to panic she couldn't leave me couldn't be that far from me. What if I felt myself starting to sink again what was I suppose to do with out her being right there.

I saw Lily walk around Esme and place a hand on my cheek "Its okay Jasper I'm right here if you want me to stay with you in your room I will."

I heard Esme make a concerned noise then she spoke again "what if he just stayed with you in the guest room"

I could see what she was thinking the less reminders of…Alice the easier right now. I was just starting to swim to the surface again after a twenty four hour time period where I felt like I was drowning and I was just remember how to swim again. I didn't want a set back.

"That's fine too." Lily nodded

I turned myself around and began for one of our guest rooms. I set her things down next to the bed and sat down on it looking down at my lap.

"I'm sorry Lily" I whispered

"You don't have anything to be sorry about Jasper" Lily said softly walking over.

"It should be me who is taking care of you, but instead you're taking care of me" I whispered again

"Don't you ever be sorry for needing me Jasper Whitlock, You know very well that if I didn't want to do this I wouldn't be here" Lily said sternly it was the first time in the past twenty four hours her voice was rough the calm softness had disappeared.

"I love you Jasper and you take care of those you love when they need you. You did the same for me several times when we where younger now its time I repay the debt" Her voice had gone soft again as I felt her hand caress my cheek.

"How can you love me still Lily I left disappearing my last words where that I loved you and with me leavening you I essentially damned your life you became a demon like me a sweet innocent angel turned into one of the demons from hell. Then you find that I have found another but yet you still want to be near me even though I caused you pain. I've done nothing but made you suffer for the past hundred years but still you look at me with the face and sweet caring heart of an angel." It was the most I'd said since I seemed to wake up from my daze.

"Because Jasper you might see yourself as a demon but I look at you and still see the man who taught me how to live, that allowed me to dream and not be ashamed, the boy who protected me from bugs when I was four. The man who let me cry on his shoulder when I was sad, and held me hand when I was scared. I grew up building my life around you trying to be everything you would want while still being myself. You are my best friend and the man the only man I have ever loved I rather see you happy and feel the pain of loss then to go another day with out seeing you face other than in my paintings. I painted you so much because it kept you alive in me. If you see yourself as a demon and say I have the face and heart of an angel then allow me to be this Demons Angel. Let me hold you when you feel yourself falling apart. Let me be the light at the end of this dark tunnel." Lily said softly tilting my head up so I was looking into her golden eyes.

I leaned into the touch of her hand as her words began to slowly sew the shattered fragments of my heart. The pain still sat there and probably would be there for a while if not forever but Lily would help she would be there to ease the pain when it got to be to much. Though a demon such as myself did not deserve an angel as good as her with everything I have done in my past. She knows everything I have done but yet she wants to be my angel showing that even the most damned demon deserves his light his forgiveness and I will find it in the arms of my Angel, my angel who has stood by my side since I was a little boy. Lily showed me what it was like to love and Alice showed me how to live in a new world and now Lily was here to show me how to survive loss and that I can depend on others and I didn't always have to be the one to do the protecting I could be protected as well.


	13. Old Feelings Old Habits

A/N: I **Really** want to thank everyone who is following this story. It just blows my mind how much attention my story is getting. 831 hits, 2 faves and 7 alerts, I just can't believe it. It makes me feel so happy and accomplished to know so many enjoy reading my story. Especially since stories with OC's normally don't have a large following but I am truly happy that you all enjoy my twist on the story and my version of Jaspers past.

The hours turned into days and days into weeks and before I could believe it three months had passed since Alice had died. We all still felt her loss from time to time. Lily had pretty much integrated into the family not really replacing Alice but filling in the empty space. She missed her friend as we did. Over time her guilt and remorse dwindled down but from time to time it would come back full force. I was able to spend time away from her now. I did my best at having a normal life I was even working hard with my struggles with the human blood. Lily had allowed me to take Alice's job at her store and if things got to be to much for me I would just quietly slip back to her office which she kept stocked with fresh flowers to drown out the human scent for me. The season had changed once again and snow blanketed the ground and it was the Christmas season.

Esme had insisted on having a holiday party inviting some of Carlisle's colleges from the hospital he worked at and the girls for Lily's store. We had a few days to prepare for the party we where going to have catering come and Lily was going to take some of her mothers old baking recipes she had and make some cookies and other things and use Jacob and Renesme as her taste testers. The night was quite the others had gone out to do some Christmas shopping while Lily, and I stayed home with Renesme. Jacob even opted for the shopping trip to get Renesme something for Christmas. I had just finished tucking my niece in and began my search for my angel. The search wasn't long I found her curled up in my study in a blankets next to the fire. Though the blanket and fire would never warm her eternally frozen body I knew she did this just for the cozy feeling that this time of year brought. In her hand I saw something that made me smile. Knowing she would be too wrapped up in her book to realize I was there I snuck up behind her and gently wrapped my arms around her resting my chin on her shoulder.

"External heat and cold had little influence on Scrooge. No warmth could warm, no wintry weather chill him. No wind that blew was bitterer than he; no falling snow was more intent upon its purpose, no pelting rain less open to entreaty." I recited from the page that had Lily's attention.

Lily turned her head and looked at me with her soft gentle eyes and sweet smile "Nessie tucked in."

"Snug as a bug. Did you buy this I don't believe I have it" I asked keeping my hold on her as she was curled up in her blanket.

"No this one is mine another thing I lifted from my house. Well one of our copies at lest." Lily smiled laying the book down open in her lap.

"I still read it every Christmas though I miss the sound of my Daddy reading it out loud to us. Do you remember?" Lily asked as her eyes seem to go distant escaping to the memory.

"Yes I do…" I answered.

_It was December 23 1859 the air out side was crisp and frosty and the trees barren of any leaves. The sky was dark and covered in stars glittering around the bright moon. I sat inside the Hawkins's house with my mother and father along with Lily, her brothers, and Father. We all sat in the parlor it was vividly decorated with garland and candles with a tree sitting in the window decorated. Her father sat on a velvet couch, my parents shared a velvet love seat, and I sat in an arm chair with Lily sitting on the floor next to me her right arm resting on my lap and her head resting on her arm. She was dressed in an emerald green dress and her hair pined up out of her face and up off her neck. The youngest twin Danny fell asleep with his head resting on her lap. Liam and Nathan had fallen asleep next to their father on the couch as her read the book 'A Christmas Carol' by Charles Dickinson. Lily sat there gently stroking her brother's hair as her head rested on my lap. My hand doing the same to her hair as we all listened. _

_This had become a tradition once me and Lily where old enough to sit still long enough to listen to the book. Every Christmas season our two families would come together and begin the book a few days before Christmas finishing up the last page Christmas eve night. It was a good way to unwind from a long winter's day. Soft reading with only the glow of the fire from candles and the fire place to light the room in the company of close friends and loved ones. Once her father would finish reading Lily and I would carry the twins up and wake Liam up to walk up to the boy's room. We got the boys ready for bed and Lily would kiss each other their foreheads as she pulled the covers over them and tell them that she loved them._

I remember thinking even then how great a mother she would be someday and hoping it was our children we where putting to bed on a cold winter's night like this in our own beautiful home that she had decorated. Then we would retire to the parlor and sit and admire the flow or the light as we talked about the happenings of that day. It pained me some to know that those once far off dreams would never become reality. My beautiful angel would never have small children of her own to love, nurture, and watch grow.

"Old habits dye hard huh" I said kissing her hair softly.

"Yep once I trusted myself not to attack my family I use to sit outside my house in the shadows and listen to my father. Your parents still came the discussed not doing it anymore because it started with me and you and it just didn't feel quite right continuing with out us. After thinking about it they decided not to stop because it was something me and you looked forward too every year and we wouldn't of wanted them to stop. Liam continued when he had his first born even though he was just a baby he said it wasn't right to kill family traditions" Lily said laying her head against my cheek.

"Its good to know that they went on with their life with out us." I said enjoying the silence holding Lily.

"Yeah I was over at your parents when we got the news of you it hurt all of us your parents did better at accepting it than I did. I hung on to everything physical thing that was yours or reminded me of you. I was able to talk your parents into giving me some of your shirts. Deep down I had a feeling you where still out there and you would return to me like you said. My father didn't think it was healthy in his own words "holding on to ghost would just bring death sooner" but I had to hold on to the idea of you returning I don't think I would have been able to survive if I didn't" Lily spoke softly

"I'm still sorry for all the pain I have caused you Lily I thought I was doing was best for you protecting you" I said entwining my fingers with hers.

"I know Jasper, and I'm sorry for the pain you have had to suffer these past few months if I had been fast Alice might be here now" Lily said looking down at our two hands.

"It's not your fault Lily, you did what you could and I'm grateful what you did for her in her last minutes allowing her to see something happy. I know she would have accepted the out come before it came but to do what you did for her to ease what ever pain she was in helps ease the pain. She would want us to be happy now." I said it had become easier to talk about the event. Once I was more stable in mind Lily had told me how has Beau had thrown her into the fire Lily pulled out a happy memory of hers. She said the one she had picked was when she saw me walk into the dinner for the first time she was so happy that I had finally showed up and that she finally felt complete.

"Are you sure your okay with us Jasper, you don't need more time or anything. I'm fine if you do." Lily said turning her head to look at me concern for me began to trickle from her.

I smiled and kissed her forehead she really did worry about me to much but I worried about her as much as she did me so I really didn't have any room to talk. "Yes Lily I am fine. I don't think I could be with out you."

The concern began to fade as she relaxed leaning into me as we silently sat and listened to the crackling of the fire. It wasn't to long before the sound of the door broke us from of reverie. We both stood up and went down to welcome our family. Lily had permanently moved in to the house but kept her home since it wasn't far from our own we decided we would use to for any guest we would have come visit us incase we ever ran out of space.

"How is Nessie" Jacob asked as he helped carry in bags.

"She is asleep." Jasper said

"Good I hope you don't mind Lily but we hid some of her presents at your house, just mainly the big ones that would be hard to hide" Edward said a he put some bags down and took some from Bella

"No that's fine" Lily said with a smile.

"I hope you two behaved yourself in front of the child" Emmett grinned as he came in earning him a slap on the head from Rosalie.

"Its absolutely beautiful out there" Esme beamed as she walked in with Carlisle

"Yes the town has done a wonderful job with decorating" Lily smiled as she went to help the others.

Later in the night Lily was relaxing in the tub filled with bubble bath. She had a few candles out to light the large bathroom. She had her hair pinned up so it wouldn't get wet. I smiled at the pleasant sight of her I went and sat on the edge of the tub.

"How are you feeling about having the girls here for the party?" I asked moving a small strand of hair out of her face.

"mmm I think everything will be okay you've gotten as good as us with controlling your thirst and we know your family friends from Alaska are as controlled as all of us and since its not a dinner and just small little appetizers we can get by with out eating or anything if anything we might have to take a few sips of whine." Lily whispered.

"Okay well come on and get out I have a surprise for you" I said kissing the top of her head before standing up and walking out of the bathroom.

"What are you scheming Jasper Whitlock" Lily called.

When she came out dressed in a little pink silk camisole her hair undone from its pins cascading down over her shoulders her eyes drew big as I stood there holding two glasses with a red substance in it. Soft holiday music was playing in the back ground and the curtains of the large picture window the faced the back yard was opened filling the room with the light of the moon. I walked over handing her one of the glass flutes in my hand.

"I had Carlisle get some for me the other night when he went hunting." I said referring to the animal's blood that sat in the glass.

"What is this what's going on" Lily asked looking around

" I didn't feel right with everything you've done for me these past months letting to night go by with out doing something special" I whispered wrapping my arm lightly around her waist.

"Happy Birthday Lily" I said before placing a soft kiss on Lily's perfect lips.

She kissed back and as I pulled away she had this look in her eye almost like she would be crying tears of happiness.

"You remembered…" She said softly

"How would I be able to forget that four days before Christmas one hundred sixty-three years ago a beautiful baby girl was born in Huston Texas?" I smiled kissing her again

"Now you're just showing off" Lily laughed some then taking a sip of the blood in her flute.

"Either way it's true" I said

"Thank you Jasper it's been to long since some one has whished me a happy birthday." Lily said softly

"I should warn you Edward heard my thoughts and has told the others so they will probably have something special planed tomorrow." I said taking our flutes and setting them on a side table before taking her hand and leading her to a large open space in the room and began to dance with her.

She rested her head on my soundless chest as we danced.

"That's okay it won't top tonight though" Lily said softly

"I was thinking how I'm going to introduce you to the Denali clan and the other guest." I said softly keeping the dance soft and slow.

"The truth Jasper I'm an old friend who has helped you deal with the loss of your wife" Lily said softly.

"I was hoping to introduce you as something more Lily" I said before stop dancing reaching into the pocket on my pants and pulled out a Teardrop diamond on a white gold band with two small sapphires on either side of the diamond. Lily's eyes grew large as she stared at the ring in my hand.

"I wanted to introduce you as my fiancée. I know a lot of people might think its too soon to short of a time but I've loved you for one hundred fifty years. I was going to ask you to marry me when I returned. So in my mind one hundred fifty years is long enough and way over due" I said looking down at her.

"Oh Jasper" Lily said and then I knew at that moment if it was possibly she would be in tears. She held up her hand aloud me to put the ring in it.

"A million time over Yes Jasper Wyatt Whitlock I would love nothing more than to marry you." Lily said with a smile

I wrapped my arms around her spinning her around as I kissed her and cheers of approval came from down stairs.

When I pulled away Lily and I laughed some at the commotion down stairs.

We both headed down stairs and where greeted by our Family. Esme was the first to take Lily into her arms "Welcome to the family"

I got pats on the back from my brothers and father and hugs from my sisters and mother. Lily received hugs and kisses from everyone. Once everyone had said their congratulations and saw the ring me and Lily retreated to my study and sat in front of the fire with her in my lap and arms as we just talked and enjoyed each others company.


	14. Feelings of the Season

The day had arrived Christmas eve tonight was the night of our Christmas party. Lily was in the kitchen with Esme, Nessie, Jacob and Bella making some of her mother's old desert goodies. Lily had gotten them as a sentimental object. The girls had Christmas music sounding through out the whole house. Carlisle walked through the door of the house with a big grin on his face. He had disappeared earlier this morning off to do something but he wouldn't let on what. He headed for the kitchen I had to give it to him he was brave to step foot in the kitchen while Lily had it as her domain. I followed him to see how the scene would play out.

"I found it!" Carlisle exclaimed holding up a box.

"Found what grandpa?" Nessie asked from her stool looking up at her beautiful grandfather.

"Something I have been looking for, for many years my darling." Carlisle smiled going to an open space on the island setting the box down opening it and carefully pulled out an all wooden beautiful nativity scene.

"Carlisle it's absolutely beautiful it reminds me of the one my father carved" Lily said wiping her hands on apron and going over bending over to take a better look.

"I didn't know you guys where religious" Lily smiled

"We aren't in particular but Carlisle's father was Anglican pastor, He still holds a lot of his beliefs." I said

"And you don't Jasper" Lily said standing up looking a little surprised.

"Weather I believe we are damned from the moment we are changed or not what I have done in my past and damned me alone Lily there will be no glorious after life after I cease to exist" I replied

"Why Jasper Whitlock you know very well that we where brought up to believe if you have sinned if you just do your best to make up for it. Living your life to the best you can and ask for forgiveness when you have gone astray. I refuse to believe for one second any of us are damned and do not have our own right to take our place in that what was promised to us just because we have been bitten and created into a different creature. As long as we try to do well I think that's what matters most" Lily said placing her hands on her hips.

Carlisle's smile widen when he heard Lily I'm sure he was happy to have someone who finally thought the same as he did in the house.

"Either way my love I do not think any amount of asking for forgiveness or good deeds can clean my bloodied hands, but I do not plan of exiting this world any time soon so you do not need to worry" I smiled.

"What am I going to do with you Jasper" Lily sighed as she went back to rolling out some cookie dough.

I stood there for a second and I could see it again the beautiful human Lily her cheeks flushed from the warmth of the kitchen and her blue eyes concentrated on the sugary treat she rolled out but this time her belly swollen with a baby. I dream I once held and part of me still did but it would never come true. I would have to find some what to give her children she would be such a good and loving child and I'm sure Carlisle and Esme would love more grandchildren.

Before we knew it the down stairs of our house had been de cluttered of a few pieces of furniture to make moving around easier and waiters walked around with trays of orderves and champagne. Our Christmas tree stood about 12 feet and was elaborately decorated in gold's and reds. Edwards's piano sat alone next to it. People in elaborate gowns walked around mingling. I stood with my arm around my angel's waist she was dressed elegantly in a long floor length white chiffon gown that drabbed from a gold piece that rested around her neck. She wore rubies on her ears and around her right wrist. Even with her heels on she wasn't as tall as I was. Her curls where pined up in a messy elegant style with a hair comb that had belonged to her mother that had emeralds on it.

I took two flutes of campaign off a tray that was brought to us to offer a beverage as a couple that looked to be in their early forties walked over to us. I handed as I handed a flute to Lilly.

"Hello my name is Dr. Hunter Riley and this is my wife Mrs. Anna Riley you are Carlisle oldest correct." The doctor asked me.

I gave a courteous smile and nodded "Yes I am, I am Jasper and this is my lovely Fiancée Lily Whitlock"

"It's a Pleasure to meet you Miss. Whitlock you wouldn't happen to be the same Lily Whitlock that painted that magnificent painting that Carlisle has hanging in his office." Dr. Riley asked

"One in the same I am also the owner Little Treasures the little boutique that sells art and antique furniture." Lily smiled

"That is truly a work of art I would like to commission you to do one for me if it wouldn't be too much trouble." Dr. Rile said

"Depends on what you want and how soon you want it." Lily said

"Well I was raised in Georgia see on a old Peach orchard that has been in the family since civil war times big old plantation house and I miss the smell of the peach blossoms in the spring while sitting out on the front porch I was wondering if you could do a old plantation house next to a peach orchard." Dr. Riley said

"Your in luck my Lily is and expert in Civil War architecture and art. If you stop by her shop you will see some beautiful art work she acquired by a young woman who lived on the Hawkins cattle farm that still stands to this day. She died a few after her love who was a major in the civil war was killed." I said smiling hugging her waist.

"Really how interesting what sparked your interest in civil war period?" Mrs. Riley asked

"The lovers story I'm a descendent of the Major who was killed. The story is such a sweet one and depends on how you look at it as to if you believe they got a happy ending or not." She said taking a sip of the champagne to keep up the image of being human I did to as well.

"Now you got me interested do you mind telling us their story?" Doctor Riley asked

Lily looked at me and smiled with love in her eyes "Well the story really starts with the Two lover's fathers, they where friends since boyhood William Sampson Whitlock and Luke James Hawkins…" Lily began to go on to explained to story looking back to the two. As she neared the end of the story she turned back to me looking deep into my eyes and smiled.

"I like to think that they found each other in what ever afterlife awaits us and are happy and still in love able to spend the rest of eternity together." Lily smiled

Mrs. Riley had that look all women got when they read a sad love story.

"Those poor dears, but I suppose they did not have to live life very long with out one another." Mrs. Riley said dabbing her eyes.

"Oh but how a mere six years can feel like over hundred years when you don't have the one you love beside you" Lily said looking back at the woman.

"You are so right my dear." Mrs. Riley wrapping her arm around the doctors.

"Well I wish the two of you a happy and long marriage." The doctor said

"Thank you Doctor Riley I will let Carlisle let you know when I am done with your painting." Lily smiled

"Thank you my dear and there is no hurry on it." Dr. Riley said before walking off.

The night wound on with many different conversations and at one point my angel had wondered away from my side. It wasn't long before I found her she was sitting at the piano and Carmen along with Elazer was standing next to her as she sat down on the bench. I walked a little closer to see what they where talking about.

"So Lily do you play like Edward?" Carmen asked with a sweet smile

"I use to for pleasure my mom taught me when I was a little girl" Lily smiled running her fingers over the key softly.

"You should play us something" Elazer said

Lily would of blushed some as she gave a nervous laugh "no after you've hear Edward play there is no one that could compare to him and its been so long since I've played. My singing is probably better than my playing"

"Then why don't you sing and play us something" Carman said

Lily smiled figuring she would not be able to get out of this one. She turned to face the piano and took in a deep breath and began to play and everyone got quite at the beautiful sound coming from the piano and then Lily began to sing.

"The first Noel the angels did say was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay;  
In fields where they lay keeping their sheep, On a cold winter's night that was so deep…" Lily sang

Her vocie was very pretty and acompanied with the paino was very beautiful. She wasn't someone who blew your mind away when she sang but it was very pretty and made you want to stop and listen. I slowly walked the rest of the way over and stood behind her.

Everyone applauded when she finished playing. She bowed her head to everyone and thanked them.

"You are right you might not be as good as edward but you still play beautifuly but like you said I don't think anyone plays as beautiful as edward." Carman said with a smile meaning what she said as a complimant.

"Do you know anything els?" Carlisles vocie came

"I know a few traditional and new songs." Lilly said looking up at Carlisle

"Would it be any trouble to hear a little more you really do sing beautiful Lily I wish we would of known sooner." Carlisle smiled at his newest daughter.

"I gusse I can play a few" Lily smiled.

She once again began to play and this time she sang the song 'Do you hear what I hear'

It was late befor the all the guest left along with the caterers. It was twelve o clock christmas morning when we got everything cleaned and put back together. Lily was picking up a napkin off the floor I looked above her and smirked walking over to her as she was standing up and wraped me arms around her waist and smiled.

"Merry christmas Lily" I said befor I gave her a kiss.

Lily smiled and laughed some "What has gotten into you Jasper"

"Well its twelve o clock the morning of December 25th wich makes it chritmas morning and your standing under the mistle toe. I wanted to be the first to tell you merry chrismtas and ive waited over a hundred years to kiss you under the mistel toe." I explained

"oh in that case…" She smiled and kissed me back wraping her arms around my neck taking my top lip between hers in a deep loveing kiss she slowly pulled away after a few seconds "Merry Christmas Jasper Hale"

I swept her up into my arms bridal style and began to spin her around. She laughed some as the others watched and laughed as well. The twelve of us stayed up the rest of the night down in the living room only using the glow of a fire place and the lights on the trees curled up in the arms of the ones we loved retelling storys of christmas memories either befor or after we where changed.

"I don't really have any happy memories of christmas after I was changed My most happiest ones are frome when I was human befor Jasper left. For a week befor chrismtas Jaspers family would come over to my house and my father would read A Christmas Carol by the glow of the fire and the candels around our Parlor. I always had my head rested on Jaspers lap and his hand rested on my hair. When I was younger I would often fall sleep that way. It was just so nice having my family and friends near doing something so simple as listening to a story befor we all went to sleep. We would always finish the last page christmas eve and the Jaspers family would once again come over for a big christmas dinner" Lily smiled resting her head on my sholder.

"I think my happiest had to be the first christmas we where all together the year after Bella joined us. No threats out there and we where all together" Esme said with a smiled

Carlisle nodded "I would have to say tonight sharing Christmas eve for the first time with friends that we normaly would not envolved and having Lily with us for the first time and hopefuly for many years to come." Carlisle smiled

Just befor sun up we all went up to change out of our formal wear into our cloths for the day. Then it wasn't long after sun up that we hears Nessi rustlin around up stairs trying to wake jacob up. Took her ahour but she was fianly able to drag Jacob out of bed. Once we where all settled we began to open gifts. Carlisle stood up and walked over to the large tree and picked up a small box and stood infront of us all and looked stright at Lily.

"It has become a custom in our family that everyone wear the Cullen family crest its just kind of a tradition in our family the boys have their leather wrist cuffs, Roslaie her necklace, I have my ring, Esme has her bracklet, Nessie has a locket, and When Bella joined we had a charm for her bracklet made and now you have joined our family in time of a loss and helped not only Jasper but us all cope bringing light into our home so it is only right that you have one as well." Carlisle said befor walking over and handing her the small box.

Lily held it carefuly untieing the bow and lifted the small lid. Inside laid pair of beautiful ear ring studs that had the family crest.

"Thank you Carlisle they are absolutly beautiful." Lily smiled.

"Your very welcome and we are happy you have joined our family." Carlisle said

Everyone thanked one another for their gifts. Nessie got a bunch of books and new toys. Rosalie mostly cloths. Emmet got gagits of all sorts. Bella books some to raplace books she had that where falling apart. Edward got a little bit of everything. Esme got new gardning tools for when her flowers bloomed in the spring. Lily had bought everyone something she thought they would liked as well and drew them a picture and framed it. I recived books and cloths. Lily was givin new art suplies except for the necklace I got her I was able to take a picture of a portrate of her mother and took it to a artisan and had him dublicate a choker her mother wore it had been the first pice of jewlery her father had giving her mother befor they where married.


	15. A Dream Come True

Three days past Christmas and Lily had already reopened the shop. She loved being at work as much as she loved being with the family. Being around art and things from the past it kept her calms and she liked giving something that was abandoned a home. Snow still covered the ground outside. I sat behind an old 18th century desk typing away on a Key board. Rosalie was working on convincing a man into a vanity for his wife she was well on her way to sticking a sold tag on the piece of furniture. Lily was taking out some boxes out back to the dumpster. It surprised me when Lily called for me. Rosalie looked at me a little worried. She had said it loud enough for me to hear but not the customer that was with Rosalie.

I just casually got up from my desk and walked out to the back ally way. Lily stood there holding something looking around the ally.

"What is it Lily is everything okay?" I asked

Lily turned towards me holding a very small baby in her arms.

"He was in the dumpster Jasper, I came out to throw the boxes away and he was just laying there he's so cold" Lily said like she was about to cry.

The baby defiantly needed medical help and the last thing we needed was an investigation going on with us involved so I did the only thing I knew to do.

"Take him to Carlisle he is working the night shift tonight so he should be home. There is only one customer in there right now and Rose almost has him hooked once he is gone me and her will close the store and come home." I said taking off my casual blazer I had on and gave it to her to wrap the naked baby in. It looked like it was maybe a few hours old and had probably been in that dumpster not even an hour.

Lily nodded and wrapped the baby in carefully her motherly instincts had kicked in before I even got out there I could see it in her eyes. She wouldn't leave the baby until she knew it was okay.

Before another word was spoken she ran off with the baby in her arms. I walked in and casually walked over to Rosalie and whispered to fast and to low for the man to hear explaining what was going on. I saw her eyes widen some for a split second and then she gave a simple nod and went to work finishing this man off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I ran through the woods holding the small helpless baby in my arms. He was so cold from being out in the cold I had to get him some where warm quick. I stepped through he door not even fifteen minutes after I left my shop. Bella looked at me from where she sat coloring with Nessie.

"Carlisle!" I called walking into the living room grabbing a blanket from a couch and began wrapping the baby in it a lot with the blazer. It wasn't long before my soon to be father in-law came down the stairs.

"What do you have Aunt Lily" Nessie asked

"Carlisle please help, I found a baby in the dumpster he needs your help" I said rushing over to him.

Carlisle rushed up stairs to his study and I turned to Bella "Jasper and Rosalie will be home soon they should be closing up soon if they haven't already please tell them we are up stairs."

Bella nodded.

I then disappeared up the stairs. Carlisle had the baby laid out on his desk unwrapped from the blanket and blazer I had it wrapped up in. He was looking it over and listening to its heart and breathing amongst other things. I slowly walked over hesitant.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked softly.

"Other than being really cold he seems perfectly healthy, if I had to guess what happened I would say someone dumped him. He is really lucky when you found him Lily if you hadn't with in the next fifteen to twenty minutes he would be dead." Carlisle said wrapping the warm fuzzy blanket around the baby and handed it to me.

"He seems very well mannered to he didn't fight me at all" Carlisle smiled

"The hospital should be able to place him in a foster home of some sort and im sure he will be adopted out to a good family" Carlisle added.

My eyes widened as I looked down at the small baby boy in my arms. I looked up at Carlisle "No he cant, if we take him in and say he was dumped they will want a investigation and they will involve us, and what if he doesn't go to a good foster home I've seen bad ones out there such a perfect little creature shouldn't have to go through that."

"There isn't anything else we can do Lily" Carlisle said his smile disappearing as he saw the distress in Lily's eyes.

"Yes there is me and Jasper could keep him, with Nessie always in the house and now that he works at my shop he is as in control as the rest of us. We don't have to tell him what we are and growing up with us I believe that once he is old enough and when he is ready he will want to be changed, and if he doesn't that is fine we will just explain we cant tell him what we are with out him being put in danger he can know we aren't normal he just cant know what we are…" I began desperately pulling on anything she could to convince Carlisle to let me keep the precious baby.

"What if Jasper doesn't want the baby Lily" Carlisle asked me

My heart sank at that idea and I took in a deep shaky breath "Then I will have no choice but to give him up I'll watch him make sure he gets a good home"

Carlisle gave a small sympathetic smile and placed a hand on her cheek "You truly are an Angel Lily, If Jasper is okay with it then you may keep him"

A smile quickly spread across my face I could just burst I knew I could convince Jasper that we could keep the baby and be good parents. Just then the baby began to whimper in my arms.

"Right now it looks like we need to go get some thing though." Carlisle smiled

I nodded and walked with him out of his office when he headed for the stairs I went to Jaspers study to sit next to the fire so the baby could keep warm in my cold arms as he laid in the blanket.

To try and calm him until someone could return with some formula and baby cloths and diapers for him I decided to sing to him. I sat there humming the same lullaby my mother would sing to me and I would sing to my younger brothers. It wasn't long before Jasper came through the door of his study looking at me with the baby in my arms. The look in his eye was like he had seen a dream of his come true.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once I was home and Bella told me Lily was still up stairs I knew where to find her, as I stood at the door I heard the soft Lullaby from the past floating out and the soft whimpers of the baby. I slowly opened the door and looked at her and everything in me felt weightless. Lily sat there perfect holding the baby in her arms I hadn't thought she could look any more perfect than what she already did but I was wrong her holding the baby just completed everything. This was the answer to my hopes this is how I would give her a child I would find a way to convince her that we could keep this human child and raise it as our own. I slowly walked over sitting in front of her and before I could say anything she began to talk.

"Carlisle said if you agreed I could keep him. I know we can do it Jasper you have so much control over your thirst now and we don't even have to tell him what we are he will grow up knowing we aren't normal but we can explain we cant tell him with out putting him in danger and if he ever decided that he wants to be like us then we can change him if he wants. I know both of us can do it I know we can and you would be a wonderful father." Lily said the look in her eyes was pleading me to tell her yes.

I smiled she had beat me to the subject at hand I wouldn't dream of denying Lily this. I gently moved a curl from her face.

"What shall we name him?" I asked softly.

Lily's eyes lit up like the stars at night as her smile spread across her face she then looked down at the fussy baby in her arms.

"I was thinking Luke William Hale" Lily said with love and admiration in her voice.

My smile deepened at the name she had picked out our fathers names for him. We both looked up and loved our fathers deeply and they would have been happy to see us together and to get a grandson from that union. It would do an honor to them to name our son after them.

"I don't think I could have come up with a better name" I said looking looked from the baby to her.

She looked up at me with nothing else but love and happiness in her eyes she then leaned in and gave me a kiss. It wasn't long before we heard who ever was sent out for the baby things come back into the house. We stood up and headed down stairs.

I found Esme in the kitchen helping unpack a few bottles and baby formula with an outfit or two and diapers.

"Esme could you come into the living room just for a moment." I asked

She smiled and gave a nod. Lily and I had assembled everyone in the living room.

"Okay everyone this wont take long I promise. To get everyone caught up Today behind Lily's store she found a baby abandoned in the dumpster. We decided to bring it here for Carlisle to examine so questions would not be asked and we could avoid any kind of investigation. Well Lily couldn't bring herself to take the chance of the baby going to a bad home so with Carlisle permission as long as I felt okay he said she could keep it. So we know he will grow up knowing we aren't normal but we can give him the choice of being one of us or knowing that we can only tell him we aren't normal and keep him safe. So with that said Lily and I want to present you with the newest addition to the family Luke William Hale our son" Jasper announced standing next to Lily.

Esme was the first one to jump up with a smile and rush over. Everyone seems to be okay with this. Esme was already making a list of everything that would be needed. I think everyone was happy that we would have baby that would stay small for a while and wouldn't grow as fast as Nessie.

A few short moments later Lily had him dressed and in a diaper and now sat on the couch feeding him a bottle. Nessie sat at her side watching him eat she remembered Carlisle trying to feed the same stuff to her.

"How can he like that stuff?" Nessie asked

"Because to human baby's it taste good" Jacob said picking Nessie up sitting down and placing her on his lap.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Carlisle asked standing next to me as I watched Lily.

"Yes, Like Lily has said I have as much control as all of you now and this is one thing I wanted for Lily. She was always so good with her younger brothers she has such a strong sense to nurture like Esme. I wanted her to have children even before I was changed this is the only way I can give her a child she can love and watch grow." I explained

"She dose seem to be a natural at it, she told me if you didn't agree that she would have given him up but would have watched over him. That boy would have had a guardian Angel of his very own" Carlisle smiled speaking softly.

"Lily is truly and always will be an Angel no matter what kind of creature she is" I said.


	16. Wedding Plans

A/N: Well everyone I finally did it I got the newest chapter of the story done. Now this is more of a combination of parts of the two chapters I wrote. I couldn't come up with enough to make a chapter with out what I know I had written for the next chapter but I think I this better. So it all works out. The time is near only one more chapter (hopefully) between now and the wedding chapter. Just for a little teaser about the honey moon chapter I'm planning on having some special guest come for a visit and we see a new side to Lily.

So with out further ado the sixteenth chapter to A Demon's Angel

A few months had passed Lily was taking to motherhood better than any other new mother but when you didn't have a need for sleep the late night feedings weren't a problem. Lily was in my office right now doing some wedding research we had decided on an early summer wedding. Very intimate just our family and some of family friends on my side all of them vampires since we were having it in the back yard. Then the reception was going to be at night which the girls from Lily's store were invited. I held my son in my arms giving him his bottle. I looked down into his sleepy eyes as he drank I had to wonder if this was how my father felt when he held me. I thought I had had spent all my love on Lily and Alice that I had no more to give but I had been wrong I had all the love in the world when it came to my son. Someone I could love unconditionally and someone who would love me unconditionally back. I would teach him how to be a man and to stand tall and proud. To love and respect his mama and to treat women the way they should.

I sat the empty bottle down next to the rocking chair in his nursery just off Lily and I's bed room and propped him up on my shoulder where a rag sat and began to pat his back. His small warm hands clutched my shit as he held him there. We had all been so surprised how he wasn't scared of us. Like Bella he must have lacked the logic sence to be scared of us. He for some reason especially enjoyed going to Carlisle office for his check ups we don't know if it was because it was Carlisle or something else. I finished burping him and stood up and slowly walked over to the crib and gently laid him down pulling his blanket over him. I went back picking up the bottle and headed down stairs to wash up the bottle. My brothers along with Jacob cornered me into the kitchen.

"So Lily is having her dress custom made, and the girls are going flower shopping tomorrow, Renesmee is going to be the flower girl, almost every detail of the wedding is planed out but he have yet to here anything uttered about the honeymoon" Emmet said leaning on the island.

"That's because we haven't really talked about it much, Lily doesn't really want to go to far from Luke" I said washing the bottle.

"You can't let her do that this has to be its like me and Bella" Edward said

"Yeah and look what happened there" Jacob said

"Can we not get into that Jacob?" Edward said

I turned around and leaned against the counter crossing my arms. "Why do you say it's like You and Bella?"

"Are you that dense bro it's going to be her first time" Emmet laughed

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you while Lily is upstairs" I said

"She isn't paying attention she is to busy looking at menu's" Edward said

"Her mind can really go 100 miles per hour when she gets to thinking, its almost dizzying" he added

"That's Lily" I smirked

"I'm sure it isn't her first time I mean it's been over 150 years" I said

"Dude she said herself that she hasn't been with anyone else that she has been on her own the whole time" Emmett said

"Well I can't very well copy you now can I Edward it wouldn't make it very romantic" I said

"Why not ask Carlisle if you can use the Villa in San Pietro Sardinia, it was a gift from Aro ages ago it has its own private beach and a huge garden. I think Carlisle took Esme there for an anniversary one year but it hasn't been used since" Edward said

"Ill talk to him then" I said as I dried the bottle and put it away.

"Oh and see if you cant talk Lily out of the idea of lily's as the guys _boutonnières_ in fact try and talk her out of the _boutonnière_ idea al together." Edward said

"Dear god yes Jasper I am not wearing a monkey for yeah the lest you can do is prevent me from having to add pink to it." Emmett said looking horrified

Jacob laughed "I'm so glad I'm not in the wedding"

"She wants you to be an usher so you might get stuck with one as well" Edward smirked a Jacob

"Damn it" Jacob grumbled

"When Nessie and I get married we are eloping" Jacob said

"Like hell you are Bella and I will hunt you don't and make sure you do it correctly" Edward growled

I couldn't help but laugh. I had been feeling better than I have in a century even with Alice I was never this relax always wondering when I would snap but with Lily and Luke losing control wasn't even a option all desire had gone out the window I was able to smile laugh and let down my guard. I had finally started to actually live again.

It was only a short month until I would be married to my true soul mate and we would live together and watch our son grow and share good times with our whole family.

I left my brothers and headed up to my study and found Lily planted firmly in front of my computer. I walked over and kissed the top of her head.

"Edward, Jacob, and Emmett respectfully request that you not make the idea of _boutonnières." I said_

_"How did…damn it is there anyway for him to turn that off?" Lily asked me looking up through her eye lashes_

_"Nope thought you should have seen how aggravated it made Edward when he and Bella first started dating when he couldn't read her thoughts. Drove him nuts he still can't unless she lets him but he has gotten use to it." I said_

_"So what kind of food are you thinking about?" I asked turning my head to the computer screen._

_"I'm trying to find something classy but inexpensive since Nessie, Jacob, and the four girls will be the only ones really eating, and we do have to keep up the image for the four of them as well as the band." Lily said turning to the computer as well_

_"So I was thinking maybe a nice steak course that way if we really wanted to play along we all could order ours as raw that is sanitary to humans that way it would still have some of the blood in it and might not be too bad. Then the wedding cake as desert." Lily said_

_"Sounds good to me" I said going over to one of my book shelves._

_"I know you really don't want to go far for the honey moon because of Luke but I have a really good idea thanks to my brothers that I wasn't to surprise you with." I said toying with a book_

_"But Luke…" Lily began_

_"He will be just fine Esme and Carlisle will be here for sure so if anything goes wrong Carlisle will know what to do. Not to mention the others will also be able to help out here Bella is a mother she knows how these things work" I explained_

_Lily sat there chewing on her lip some I could see she was thinking about it. I could feel her nervousness about the subject thought I didn't know if it came from leavening Luke or what would happen on the honeymoon. I could be a combination of both of them. I smiled gently she was still in so many ways the fifteen year old girl I had left all those years ago. I walked over to her and pulled her hair away from her neck and gave it a gentle kiss then moved my lips to her ear._

_"Do not be nervous my love I promise everything will be fine." I whispered_

_I felt the shivers that shot down her spine and then kissed her temple._

_"Fine as long as we can call Carlisle and Esme every morning and night to check on Luke" She said_

_"What ever makes you happy I wouldn't mind if you called every hour but I think Carlisle and Esme might get a little annoyed" I smiled_

_She turned the chair around and faced me and looked up at me through her eye lashes with the sheepish look that I could never say no to I practically fell to me knees every time she looked at me like that "I picked something up the other day when I came home."_

_"Oh and what is that" I asked_

_"Remember how I said I still have some of my dresses from back then, and you already know I have a few of your shirts. That's not all I have of yours. You can say no but I just wanted you to have it as a option." She said as she stood up and began for our room._

_I followed her in and watched as she got down on the floor and dragged out one of those hanging suitcases you carried suites and dresses in. She placed in on our bed and began to unzip it._

_"After we were told you were dead your parents began to get rid of some of your things. I requested a few things I told them it was just for memory sake but truth was I didn't believe you were really gone and I wanted to make sure you had cloths when your finally came home. This was my favorite of your suites that you wore. I thought if you wanted to you could wear it at the wedding" She said as she laid the suite out on the bed_

_I couldn't help but give a slight chuckle she was to cute. It was a good idea especially considering according to Edward she had designed her dress to be a combination of the civil war era as well as modern but that's all he would say. I wanted to find a suite that would fit with her dress. This was perfect and I had an inkling she had planed it that way. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her._

_"Can I ask what else you have of mine?" I asked_

_"I might have some shoes and pants stashed some where but its possible those have gotten lost in the many moves over the years and the bear you gave me for Christmas one year but I swear that's it. I just didn't want you to be with out any cloths when you came back" I said like a child trying to defend why they had taken something and hid it._

_I chuckled again "My sweet little Lily that bear is yours not mine though I am surprised you have it."_

_"Well I have had to stitch him up quite a bit over the years I have been planning on getting him out for Luke its just he is in the box way in the back and I haven't had the chance to get to him" She reasoned_

_"After all these years why have you kept these things?" I asked_

_"Well it started out like I said because I didn't believe you were gone, my father humored me for a year or two but then started to tell me that holding onto a ghost would just lead to death. I guess he was kind of right there. But after I was changed it just became due to sentimental value and your shirts are perfect night shirts for me" She said_

_"I see" I said looking over at my suite_

_"Considering I would have worn a suite similar to that at our wedding back then and I want to do this as close and as right as I would back then I believe I will wear it" I smiled_

_"Really?!" Lily exclaimed her eyes lighting up_

_"Yes really" I said placing a kiss on her lips._

_She wrapped her arms around my waist and resting her head on my chest._

_"I love you Jasper Wyatt Whitlock" she whispered_

_"I love you Lily Marie Hawkins" I whispered resting my cheek on the top of her head._


	17. Family Time

I had just put Luke down to bed and was heading down the hall. Tomorrow was the day before the wedding and we were going to spend the day together at a park. Jasper and I didn't have much desire for bachelor and bachelorett parties so we were going to spend the day with our family then the girls would spend the night at my house and the men here. Some of our guest had already arrived and were staying at my house as well since I had the most free rooms. Our extended family from Alaska would be arriving tomorrow evening. Everything was ready all there was to do was the setting up tomorrow which Esme swore she would make sure everything was done properly set up while I was getting ready. The only thing that I had left to do was the one thing I had been pushing back further and further. I came to the door that lead to Carlisle's office and took in a deep breath and knocked on it.

"Come in" came Carlisle's voice

I slowly opened the door and walked in shutting the door behind me.

"Carlisle could I possibly talk to you for a second?" I asked

"Sure I hope you not getting cold feet" Carlisle smiled

I couldn't held but let out a giggle. I was the furthest for cold feet if anything I had hot feet the day couldn't come soon enough for me.

"No I really don't think that's possible. I need to ask you something I've been putting it off and putting it off because of sentimental reasons and not sure if I was ready to hear the answer." I said walking over to a chair and sitting down

"You can ask me anything Lily you are part of the family now" Carlisle said from his spot behind his desk

"Well as we both know my father is long gone and has been for some time. I had always imagined him walking me down the isle to give me away to my husband but that is no longer possible. You have been the closet thing I have had to a father since I left my family, and I know you probably have done it already twice with Rosalie and Alice but I was wondering if you could walk me down the isle." I asked picking at some thread in my jeans.

There was silence and I looked up at Carlisle to see this look on his face that had so many emotions in it honor, happiness and sympathy and he was smiling this soft warm smile.

"I would be honored to walk you down the isle Lily. Neither Alice nor Rosalie had asked me or wanted me too walk them down the isle. The fact that you are asking me to take an important role in an important day for you and Jasper makes my heart swell" Carlisle said standing up walking over to me.

He knelt down in front of me placing he hands on mine and looking up into my eyes.

"I know how much you want your father and family to be there. I am sorry that they cant and I understand why it was a battle with in itself to be able to ask me to take that role, but I also know that he will be watching you the day after tomorrow along with your mother and your brothers. They will look down on you on your wedding day with happy faces glad that you have found the man you love and loves you back." Carlisle said softy

I left a soft smile cross my lips if I could I would be in tears right now. I wrapped my arms around Carlisle's neck and rested my head on his shoulder. "Thank you Carlisle.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around me resting his cheek against my hair and just held me.

I was heading down the hall to find Rosalie when I heard a small voice call me.

"Aunt Lily" Nessie called from her room.

I walked over to the cracked door and peeked in. I saw Nessie laying on her side looking back at me. I walked in and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked softly

"Can you paint me something when you come back from your honeymoon?" Nessie asked

"Of course I can what would you like a picture of?" I asked

"I wand a painting of your family Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper, Jacob , Me, You, and Luke" Nessie said

"I think I can do that. Now get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow" I said leaning down kissing her forehead and tucking her covers up over her.

I walked out of her room leaving the door cracked.

"Hey everything okay in there?" Jacob asked

"Yeah Nessie just wanted to ask me something" I smiled

"Okay well night" Jacob said heading to bed

"Night sleep tight Jacob" I said before heading to Rosalie's room the door was open and I could hear Rosalie talking from her closet as Emmett sat on the bed.

"Come on Rosie" Emmett whined

"I said no Emmett this is a special day and I won't have you messing it up" Rosalie said

"What is he wanting to mess up" I asked walking into the room

"He wants to try and start a food fight at the reception with the humans" Rosalie said walking out of the closet.

"Absolutely not you do Emmett and it wont only be Rosalie you have to deal with" I growled

"Aww come on it will be fun" He said

"You do that and I will hide all your toys" I said

"Fine" Emmett pouted

"Did you need something Lily" Rosalie asked

"I was wondering if you had any yellow or powder blue sandals I could borrow for tomorrow I forgot to bring mine over from my house and I don't really want to go over and bother anyone over there." I said

"Yeah let me get them for you" Rosalie smiled disappearing back into her closet.

She reappeared moments later holding up wedged powder blue sandals with sheer fabric that tied around the ankle.

"Thank you Rosalie" I smiled taking the sandals and headed back to Jasper and I's room. I set the shoes down on the bed next to my dress when two arms wrapped around my waist.

"Only two more days" Jasper whispered

"Yep I really wish you would tell me where we are going" I sighed

"Nope that is my little secret but I promise you will love it." Jasper smiled

The next day was over cast so our family could be out and about with out any real problems. We had set out a huge blanket under a large tree so we were in the shade. Jacob was off playing with Nessie on playground a few yards away. Jasper was holding and feeding Luke his bottle as he talked to his brothers and father about going out for the traditional pre wedding hunt. I had my sketch book with me and I was just doing odd and ends sketches for right now I couldn't figure out exactly how I was going to do for it.

"What are you drawing Lily?" Bella asked

I turned my sketch pad around and showed Bella. It was a picture of Jacob with Nessie on his shoulders.

Her eyes grew big as she looked at it.

"I don't know how you do it Lily your pictures are always so detailed and soft like your in that moment." Bella said

"Same way Edward got so good at playing the piano years of practice I just happen to have over one hundred years worth." I laughed

"You can have it if you want or when I and Jasper get back I can add some color to it" I said

"Really?" Bella asked

I nodded.

Jacob and Nessie came back to the blanket. Nessie was laughing about how Jacob had gotten stuck in one of the crawling tubes. Jacob lay down on his stomach across the blanket and Nessie laid down resting her elbows on his back. I looked at the image in front of me of my family and then I knew what the image was to be for Nessie's picture.

I flipped to a clean page and began to sketch the image in front of her. I would duplicate it onto a canvas when I got home from the honeymoon.

Nessie and Jacob laid there playing around tickling each other until Luke began to reach for them. Jacob smiled over at Luke as Jasper sat him down on his stomach on the blanket. Luke had gotten into the habit of liking to lie on his belly and while looking up would kick his legs. Almost like he was trying to crawl. Jacob and Nessie both lay on their bellies and talked and played with Luke.

The day was peaceful and it was dark when they returned home. Jacob carried a exhausted Nessie as I carried Luke to go get him cleaned up and ready for bed as everyone else brought everything in. Luke kept dozing off as I gave him a quick bath. I still sat and rocked him though he was asleep.

"Lay down, your sweet and weary head. Night is falling. You have come to journey's end. Sleep now, and dream of the ones who came before. They are calling, from across a distant shore…" I sang

Once I finished I set him in his crib until it was time to head to my old house. I sighed as I walked down stairs. Bella was making sure Jacob was staying behind to watch Nessie while the others went hunting. Then someone would be over tomorrow morning to pick her up. Jasper walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Everything you need is in your car you sure you don't want me to take the crib apart really fast?" he asked

"No ill just put him in his play pin or his swing either one." I smiled giving him a kiss.

"I don't think I can go with out seeing you tonight" He kissed back

"I'm sure you will be plenty distracted it wont be to long in the time we have spent apart it's a mere blink of an eye" I smiled

"I love you don't forget that" Jasper said

"I love you too" I replied

"Don't leave me up there looking like a fool" He joked

"I wouldn't dream of it" I laughed

"Okay come on lover boy let the women go" An unfamiliar voice rang

I saw a tall vampire with long hair tied back in a pony tail.

"Jasper who is that?" I asked pointing around him.

"Oh that's right he didn't come to Christmas" Jasper said taking my hand and leading me over to the man.

"Garrett this is my fiancée Lily. Lily this is Kate's mate Garrett. He has only had our diet for a few years so with that many humans he didn't feel comfortable enough to come to Christmas" Jasper introduced and explained

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss" Garrett said taking my hand and kissing it.

"I hope you will feel comfortable enough at the reception" I replied

"I am told there wont be to many around and plus I'm going hunting with the men so I think I will be fine." Garrett said with a smile

"I'll go get Luke" Jasper said as he disappeared.

"Kate tells me you are a wonderful singer" Garrett said

"I am decent but my true talents lay in art I'm sure one of the men can show you my studio sometime tonight" I smiled

Jasper came down carrying Luke and handed him to me.

"A human baby" Garrett arched a brow

"I found him in the dumpster behind my store he wasn't even a day old" I smiled

Rosalie came and hooked her arm through mine "Okay, okay enough chit chat us girls have a lot to get done before tomorrow you boys behave yourselves."

Jasper gave me one last kiss before I was pulled from the house out to my car.

A/n: And ass a special treat for just before the wedding chapter i have created a banner for the story. Here is the URL just take out the spaces

.com/albums/a179/Majestic_Angel/My%20Art/?action=view & current=


	18. something old, something new

A/N: I am so sorry it took me a while to get this up I have started school and been helping out my boyfriends so I haven't been home much and when I have been I've been working on projects. I am working really hard on getting caught up on my fanfics I have two more weeks after this one before I get a week off so if I'm not caught up then I will make sure to get caught up then

I couldn't believe it as I stood out in Esme's garden watching as she directed Emmett, Edward and Jacob were to place the chairs for the ceremony. I was just a short time away from marrying Lily. The woman I was intended to be with and marry. I had been told to hide away in my study as Lily was ushered in by the girls to hide away up in her and I's room. It had become the bridal room and my study the grooms. I had gone almost mad not being able to see here than night but as she was ushered in I was able to catch her scent her glorious soft delicate scent. Esme looked over at me and smiled gently. I smiled back and headed back up to my study.

I sat in a chair as Rosalie curled, tugged, twisted, and pinned my hair to my head I drew invisible shapes on my leg as I sat there in my stables bra and underwear. Rosalie insisted I be half naked while she did my hair and make up so it wouldn't get ruined when I got into my dress, even though I stepped into my dress to put it on. Bella's and Nessie's hair was already done and Bella was helping her daughter into her dress. My nerves were all over the place.

"Honestly Lily I think you're more nervous than Bella was on the day she got married." Rosalie laughed

"Yeah well no offence to you Bella but she didn't have to wait over one hundred years for Edward. What if Jasper decides this isn't what he wants that his true love and mate was always Alice or someone else." I began to ramble

"Lily, calm down trust me I don't think I have ever seen him as happy as he is with you not even with Alice. He is Utterly Hopelessly Madly in love with you." Rosalie said

Nessie came in wearing her powder blue flower girl dress and smiled standing in front of me.

"Yeah daddy says uncle Jasper refers to you as his Angel when he thinks about you, his savior a lot like mommy was to daddy." Nessie said

Bella walked in wearing her long flowing Grecian powder blue bride's maid dress her hair lightly curled and the fronts pined back.

"I knew Jasper when he was Alice and he was continent I know he cared deeply for her but there was always something that seemed to be holding him back that gave him the drive and will to be the man he has transformed into now. I think that thing was you Lily the girl that has always held his past and was meant to hold his future." Bella said with a smiled

I couldn't help but smile myself. Rosalie finished my hair it was done it spiral curls and pined up elegantly but almost had a relax feel to it she had also stuck forget me nots in my hair. I let out a soft chuckle at the irony for the flower and its name. I wasn't able to forget anything and Jasper had never been able to forget me. I'm sure this is the reason why she chose to put them in my hair. She made quick work at my make up since she didn't have the restraint of the straitening and curling irons now and could use her vampire speed.

Once she was done I stood up and walked into the bed room over to my dress. Rosalie and Bella helped me into it once I was in Rosalie begun to lace up the back. The bottom was the hold hoop skirt from when me and jaspers youth but not to the extreme we ran into back then this one was more manageable in size and didn't look like a circus tent. The top was a corset that had a see through chiffon drape down around my arms. As if on cue Esme walked into the room with a huge smile as she saw my looking at myself in a mirror in my wedding dress.

The look on her face as she saw me told me if it was possible she would have tears in her eyes. She walked over to the bed where my vale laid and walked over and placed it on my head adjusting it to it was secure and in its right place. To keep up with tradition I had my something old which was a necklace that was my mothers that was given to my after her death a simple golden chain with a heart locket on it that held a picture of her and my father, Something New was my dress, something barrowed was a pair of earrings Esme had worn on her wedding day to Carlisle, and Rosalie took care of my something blue with the forget me nots in my hair.

I took in a deep breath looking at the final product in front of myself. I saw the door crack open behind me and Carlisle poked his head in.

"Is everyone decent?" He asked

I smiled turning around and smiled at him as he smiled that smile every daughter wants to see from her father on her wedding day.

"You look absolutely stunning Lily" Carlisle spoke softly

"Thank you" I smiled

"I have also brought you a gift" Carlisle said digging into his suit pocket and pulled out a small silver coin.

"As you know the old rhyme goes Something Old Something New Something Barrowed and Something Blue, but a part that has been lost over time is the last verse and sixpence in her shoe" Carlisle said

I took the small coin and sat down on my bed removing my shoe and stuck it on the piece of white leather that my heel sat up against since my shoes were open toes and didn't have any sides I didn't want it to fall out and that seemed like the bed place. I smiled standing up as Bella handed me my bouquet that held African Blue Lilies and White Iris'.

Jacob poked his head in "everyone is ready for you guys"

"Thank you Jacob we will be right down" Esme smiled

I took in a deep breath I had been able to forget my nerves for those dew minutes and now they were back at full force. Esme kissed my cheek before leaving the room and I tucked my arm trough Carlisle's as Bella and Rosalie grabbed their small bouquets of white Lilies. We headed down to the garden where the ceremony would be held.

I stood next to an old friend of Carlisle's we were able to call on to perform the ceremony. My brothers stood next to me looking down the isle here Lily would soon appear. The chairs were not set up on bride side and groom side like normal anyone was aloud to sit where ever they pleased since most of the guest were friends of my family. Esme was holding Luke in her lap in the front row on the left side a empty seat right next to her for Carlisle.

With the cue of the music everyone stood as Rosalie and Bella began down the isle before Nessie and Lily. I thought I felt my heart beat again when I saw Lily appear on Carlisle's arm. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She made it to me and Carlisle handed her over to me and gave her a soft peck on her cheek. Everything was practically perfect the only thing that would make it absolutely perfect would be if our parents were there.

Lily was a mess of nerves and happiness as she stared into my eyes. She whispered loud enough for only me to hear telling me to look behind her. I did as I was told and there standing off to the side behind her was my mother, father, and younger sister with smiles on their faces. For a split second I didn't believe it but then I realized what she was doing, she was simply giving me a gift of my family taking my memories of them and some how implanting them into what I was seeing now. It was the best gift she could give me my heart ached that I could not give her the same thing which I knew she wanted more than anything.

The man conducting the ceremony began to speak greeting everyone and telling them why they were gathered there today.

"Now the two have decided to write their own vows as well as recite the traditional vows. Jasper would you start." He said

"Lily my Angel, since the day I first laid eyes on you, you have always been my constant companion both in body and in mind. You never grew impatient with me always had a smile for me. You were the only one to hold on to hope when I disappeared, stays faithful and truthful to your heart, were as I ran from it but you do not judge me for it and take me today with the same smile and gentle loving and forgiving heart you carry. You have always been the one my ancient heart has longed for and I swear to always love you and stand by your side. If a demon like me can be blessed with an Angel like you there is truly hope for all of us and this world." I said staring into Lily's eyes as she smiled. I knew she would be in tears now if it were possible.

She took in a deep steadying breath.

"Jasper I told you once a long time ago when I was a young that I could not love with half my heart. When I was told you were gone I thought I had lost half of it. It was so hard to go one but the other half that I still had held on to the smallest ounce of hope I could find and I griped that hope with all my might. I hoped I would see you smile at me again hear your voice dance on the wind. I thought I had lost that hope over the years as everyone around me grew older and stood frozen a young woman. My little brothers grew up into men and had families of their own. So I settled with wondering around sharing my art of a beautiful caring man that had held my heart and always would. You have always held my heart in life and death and for eternity weather beating for still. It is yours and no one will ever be able to take that away from you." Lily said with a gentle smile and soft eyes.

"Okay now Jasper take the ring and recite after me" The man said

I took the small white gold band from Emmett's large hand.

"I, Jasper Wyatt Whitlock Cullen take you, Lily Marie Hawkins, to be my beloved wife…" The man said

"I, Jasper Wyatt Whitlock Cullen take you, Lily Marie Hawkins, to be my beloved wife…"I recited taking Lily's soft hand in mine placing the ring at her fingertip.

"To have and to hold you…" The man continued

"To have and to hold you…" I recited smiling at my angel

"To honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy," The man said

"To honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy," I continued

"In the good times and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always." The man said

""In the good times and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always". I said taking in a deep breath.

"I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." He finished

"I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." I said slipping the ring onto Lily's finger forever making her my wife.

He did the same with Lily as she held my ring at my finger tip until she was finished reciting her vows.

The man smiled nodded "I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride"

With out a moments hesitating I pulled Lily to me placing a hand gently on her cheek delicately taking her top lip between mine holding it there in what had to be the most passionate kiss I ever had. I was the happiest man in the area and I knew this to be fact.

I slowly pulled away from my wife and we turned to the audience.

"I have the great pleasure of introducing you for the first time to Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Wyatt Whitlock Cullen" He announce as everyone stood up and clapped.

Lily and I walked over to Esme and Carlisle I took Luke in my arms carrying. He kept putting his hands together imitating everyone else with a big grin on his face. Lily and I both laughed as we made our way down the rest of the isle.

We made our way to a special part of the garden where pictures were going to be taken as the guest moved to the tent that sat on the lawn that was to hold the reception. The sun was starting to set which gave the area a dim glow. Cameron was in charge of taking the wedding pictures it had been a hobby of hers a while back and she offered her services. Lily and I took pictures together with Luke and with our family. We had pictures of all the men including Jacob and all the Women. Once we were finished we made our way to the tent as well. We let everyone go in a head of us and let the wedding singer announce us.

We walked into the tent together with huge smiled on our faces. We headed straight to the dance floor as the band began to play and the singer began to sing.

"I pinch myself  
Sometimes to make sure I'm not in a dream  
That's how it seems

I close my eyes and breathe in the sweetest moments I've ever known  
It feels like home

And here I am  
I want to be your everything  
There you are  
Turning winter into spring" She sang as we began to dance.

"And everyone that sees you  
Always wants to know you  
And everyone that knows you  
Always has a smile  
You're a standing ovation  
After years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
Yeahhhh  
I just call you mine

I fall apart  
And just a word from you  
Somehow seems to fix  
Whatever's wrong  
Ohh  
You reach into the weakest moments and remind me that I'm strong  
You gotta know  
I'd be a fool not to see or even worse to forget  
That you're more than I deserve

Cause everyone that sees you  
Always wants to know you  
And everyone that knows you  
Always has a smile  
You're a standing ovation  
After years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
I just call you mine

Nothing makes sense when you're not here  
As if my whole world disappears  
Without you what's the point of it

Cause everyone that sees you  
Always wants to know you  
And everyone that knows you  
Always has a smile  
You're the dream that I've been chasing  
After years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
I just call you mine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
I just call you mine"

As the music came to the end our dancing stopped and I took Lily's lips into mine once again. The rest of the night was filled with laughs and congratulations until it was time for us to change to leave. Once we were out front with the limo that I had rented to take us to the air port. Lily was holding Luke tightly in her arms resting her cheek on his head.

"Mama is going to miss you, you be good for gandpa and gandma." She whispered

I place a hand on his head before kissing his forehead Lily handed him off to Esme.

"Promise me you will call if anything happens." Lily pleaded

"You know we will sweetheart go enjoy yourself everything will be fine" Esme smiled

"We will be waiting for your calls" Carlisle smiled

We gave everyone and hug good bye before getting into the limo to head to the airport. I still hadn't told Lily where were going and was leaving it for the last possible moment.

A/N: I know there are some date inaccuracies in this like the first real Kodak camera wasn't invented until after Lily's mother was dead so I took a little artistic liberties with that and also I made another flub a few chapters back with the teddy bear since the first teddy bear wasn't created until president Teddy Roosevelt was in office when he refused to shoot a bear cub on a hunting trip so please just over look that bad dating lol. Next chapter the honey moon.


	19. HoneyMoon

A/N: I know this chapter is a long time coming but first I got busy with school and stressed with that and then I got writers block. I cannot tell you how many times I have written this chapter over and over but it finally here the honeymoon chapter. Written out in word it's just a few sentences shy of being 7 full pages which would make it one of my longest chapters for this story. The Sex scene is not detailed or graphic I wanted something tasteful for this but you will know what is going on when you get to it and plus it makes you use your imagination and lets you think of the little details. I would really like it if you comment on this chapter if you possibly can I do not mind anonymous comments but I really want to know what you think about this chapter.

It was hours later that we found ourselves in the beautiful villa that I had borrowed from Carlisle. I had been in the shower to untangle my nerves an effect I had developed from Lily she had been a ball of nerves the whole ride there but I was patient with her she was just being a mother after all. I would have brought Luke with us but with the Volturie being so close and them being oh so thrilled about our display a few years back having a human child with us in Italy was the last thing we needed and it would devastate Lily if something happened to him. Lily had been the first to take a shower and I was a breath of fresh air when she came out calmed and relaxed again.

I walked into the living room where I had left my love rubbing a towel through my hair. To my surprise she was not there, I noticed the double glass door had been opened I walked over to them and saw Lily standing out on the beach in her simple white cotton sun dress that brushed her knees he beautiful curly hair blowing in the breeze gently as she watched the waves crash over her feet. The golden glow from the sunset just the picture all that more beautiful. I walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist kissing the top of her head.

"Enjoying the view without me I see" I whispered

"I couldn't help it I've never gone to a beach before." She smiled looking up at me.

"Why Lily Angela Whitlock Cullen you cannot honestly tell me in all these years you have roamed around you have not once set foot on a beach" I said shocked that she hadn't ever been to one. When she was younger she talked a lot about going and seeing the ocean it was one of her dreams.

"I've driven past them but I've never really went down to one, it was something I had wanted to do with you but I didn't feel right doing that without you" She answered

I felt a twinge of guilt there had been things she hadn't done because she wanted to do them with me. It was because of me she hadn't fulfilled dreams of hers. I felt her turn around in my arms and placed one of her soft hands on my cheek the smile of her face was soft and caring and the look in her eyes knowing.

"Do not worry about the past Jasper we have the future we have eternity to do as we please see what we want and we have each other and Luke as well as our family to share it with." Her words where soft and delicate just like her.

I couldn't help myself my lips captured hers as I pulled her and held her against me her hands resting on my chest. One of my hands slid up her back and my fingers entwined her in silk soft hair as my arm remained wrapped around her small waist. After a few minutes I whisked her off her feet and carried into the house our kiss never breaking one of the perks of being a vampire the lack of need to breathe aloud for long sweet kisses such as this. I continued my journey going into the bed room laying her down on the bed. The evening was young but that would give us all night I went to the door and closed it out of habit and opened the windows so the sound of the waves filtered in and created a calming atmosphere I could feel Lily's nerves beginning to build again.

I gave her a soft smile as I sat down on the bed and moved a piece of hair out of her face then leaned in for another kiss. Once my lips met hers her nerves began to fade away I smiled to myself. I place a hand on her cheek as we continued to kiss. Things slowing began to escalate my sweet little flower's hands began to roam first running over my chest and then over my shoulders. As our hands began to move our kiss became more intense. I slowly broke our kiss with an audible protest from my angel a smirk played over my lips as I moved to her neck at first laying soft tender kisses down it before moving to her collar bone. Soft sighed escaped her lips and danced in the air.

It was soon after that, that the cloths began coming off first my shirt then her dress until we both lay naked on top of the soft bed. I was now laying over her I looked down at her perfect body her skin I knew was as soft as it looked without a blemish to it; it was the embodiment of perfection. My sweet innocent little angel averted her eyes from me as I admired her it had to be the cutest thing I ever seen. I place my hand on her cheek and turned her face towards me and leaned into kiss her again. I was going to take it slow I didn't want to scare or rush her even though my body was screaming and aching to know what she felt like. Our heated caresses and kisses continued on as our bodies rubbed together until neither one of us could take it anymore. Slowly our bodies joined and became one our movements a soft a slowly rhythm that matched the rhythm of the waves just outside our window. I used all my restraint to be gentle with my angel as to not hurt her more than what was natural. Her sighs danced in the air as we made our love known. I have to confess before I was cursed as a demon my mind had wondered what this would be like to have her as mine entirely pictured how she would look laid out beneath me none of the images I had thought up even compared to this and now she was mine entirely in body and soul. My movements became faster and harder as time moved past us the moon now shone down on my loves body under me giving it a beautiful soft glow. Then it came that release we both longed for both our backs arched our bodies deeply connected I opened my eyes to stare at the beautiful full moon out our window and then looked down at my love and smiled placing a soft gentle kiss on her forehead before laying next to her and taking her into my arms. Undying love, satisfaction, and amazement just rolled off of her in floods. Everything had become official in that one act of love and passion I was hers and she was mine for eternity never to need anyone else but each other.

I felt her finger tip run gently over my scars a twinge of sadness came from her. She knew where they came from she had seen it for herself I just hope she hadn't felt it when she saw it. It was then that her finger found a particular scar it was one of the dew that I had acquired before my transformation.

"This one is because of me" She spoke softly her fingers running gently over it again and again.

"Because you left for the war, because you wanted to protect me" Her words traveling in the night air almost as if she was trying to convince herself that it were worth it.

"It's one of the few scares that I carry with me with pride and honor my angel" I smiled stroking her hair as her head rested on my chest.

She didn't say another word just sat up leaned over to my right side and her soft delicate lips gently brushed the scar that I had earned while serving to protect her. The simple act sent waves up my spine and our escapade started all over again.

Morning found us with smiles on our faces lying in each other's arms the blankets and sheets all disheveled. I got up and went over to one of our suit cases and placed it on the bed as Lily sat up watching me.

"I brought something that I thought you might like to use while we are here." I said with a smile opening the suitcase.

Lily's eyes lit up as they met her paints and brushes as well as canvases. She smiled and launched herself over the suitcase into me her lips finding mine on impact. I smiled holding her close before parting from her.

"Why don't you go have fun I'm going to clean up some." I said

Lily didn't even bother with cloths she just grabbed the sheet that had fallen onto the floor early in the night and wrapped it around her taking the suitcase with her. I knew exactly where she was headed. There was this beautiful arch way in the garden that had a stone walk way the lead further into the garden or up to and entrance into the house it just screamed Lily. I got in the shower made quick work of that and began tidying up the room getting the blankets and sheets to put in the wash. I had just gotten back into the room to put new ones on the bed when I heard Lily scream. I was in front of her in a blink of an eye. She stood behind me holding the sheet close around her daring to peek around my shoulder. There in the arch way stood the seven vampires I hoped wouldn't appear.

"Ah Jasper it seems we have frightened your new bride" Aro said in his sickly sweet voice

"What do we owe the pleasure Aro" I said it took every ounce of me to not lace my word with venom.

"We only wanted to give the two of you our personal congratulations as well see if the villa I gave me dear friend still stood" Aro answered

It wasn't only fear that was coming from my angel but sadness and…anger.

"You really have picked a beautiful new wife." Aro continued

"Yes she is as she has been since she was a young girl" I answered

"Oh so you have been watching her then and just waited for the right moment, how odd is this a new hobby of you family falling in love with a human then changing her?" Aro asked with a look of curiosity.

"No I grew up with her when I was human; I intended to make her my wife before I was changed." I answered

Lily stayed behind me holding onto her sheet and the shirt I had put on.

"How interesting, we would very much like to get to know the new addition to my friends family may we come in?" Aro asked

I could not turn them away without the insulting him and that would end badly.

"Please…" I extended my arm ushering them into the entrance that lead to the living room.

Lily and I followed once we were inside Lily went to go get dressed as I sat and talked with Aro and the others.

"So does your wife have any special abilities like your last one?" Aro asked

"I Do" Lily said as she entered the room in a simple pair of jeans and a tank top.

"Oh may I ask you what it is" Aro asked with a smile

"I can control memories" Lily answered sitting next to me.

She had composed herself but all her same feelings were there as they were outside.

"And what do you mean by that young one" Aro asked

"I can change things in the memory take people out of it or take that one person from your memory all together so you wouldn't even know that you had known that person, I can call forth the memory and allow you to see it, and I can wipe away all your memories all together make you forget everything you ever knew about yourself or others you know or loved." Lily explained

"Oh I would love to see this can you demonstrate" Aro asked

Lily got up and walked over to Aro and smiled "just keep your eyes on me"

Everyone sat there quietly for a few moments before she sat down next to me again and crossed her arms.

"Would someone like to tell Aro here about his sister?" Lily spoke

"Sister I have no sister" Aro said

"Yes you did Aro she was beautiful and kind don't you remember" Marcus said sitting up

"No he does not because I have wiped her from his memory, every memory that contained her is gone as well as the one where you Marcus wanted to leave with her before her untimely death, but you are right she was very beautiful Marcus." Lily said

"You tried to leave me Marcus, This must be a false hood" Aro said

"Turn him back" A growl came from Jane

Lily looked over at Aro "Aro?"

Aro looked over at him a few seconds passed and she looked away and a smile spread across Aro's face.

"That is truly fascinating" Aro said

"You are truly a Jewel to our kind, if people where to find out about us you could simply just swipe it all from their memory" Aro said

"I have no interest in joining you I will stay with my husband and family" Lily said flatly

"That is a shame I do hope we meet again though young one" Aro said standing up.

I stood up as well "We can show ourselves out please tell Carlisle I said hello"

I simply nodded I waited until I knew they where beyond hearing distance.

"What angered you" I asked looking at Lily.

He eyes were filled with hatred and sadness "He killed his own sister to get Marcus to stay with him"

I couldn't believe that seemed low even for Aro "Dose Marcus know he is the reason his sister died?"

"No none of them due but in order for Marcus' ties to be strengthened by Chelsea he had to remove the emotional ties he held with his sister." Lily said threw gritted teeth.


	20. Welcoming Home Committee

A/N: I Am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry this took me forever to get up. I have had it all planed out for a while but I just couldn't get the words our and I've been supper busy with school and life and not to mention I have been sick for three weeks. Finally went to the doctors and found out I have bronchitis. So here is the newest chapter I hope you like it I cannot tell you when I will have the other one up so please be patient I love all of you. I hope you all have enjoyed New Moon DVD's as much as I have and in a short two and half weeks we get ECLIPSE up on the big screen and we will all get to see our beloved Jasper so much more not to mention in his military uniform. Other big news that I'm sure many of you are as excited as I am is that BREAKING DAWN will be two movies! Can't wait for everything Love all of you and enjoy.

I stood in the door way of the living room area in the villa watching as Lily sat out in the moon light painting she wore nothing but a bed sheet around her. This made me chuckle we were over a hundred years old and miles away from another living soul but she was still modest hiding her womanly assets from any eyes. We had been here from almost two weeks and we were just a few hours away from having to leave. Everything had been packed up but her paints it had become a routine of hers to work on her paintings after we had our loving escapades. Part of me still had a hard time believing that I deserved her, this delicate angel that glowed in the moon light in front of me.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard her sigh and place her paint brush down she had been working on this painting our whole trip she did not allow me to peek and see what it was she was working on. She would just give me this sweet smile and a peck on my lips and tell me not till its finished. She turned to me and smiled.

"It's finished" She said

I walked over to her and looked at the painting. It was a picture of the family but not only that It was a picture of them the day before the wedding but she had added sunlight shinning through the leaves of the large tree they were sitting under. They all had smiling faces and seemed genuinely happy.

"It has to be your best yet" I whispered kissing her cheek.

"It's for Nessie she asked me to do it for her after we got back but I thought it would be a nice surprise to give it to her when we get back." Lily smiled

Our travel was uneventful and a lot more relaxing that our travel here. Lily was happy to be heading home although we both enjoyed ourselves but we both missed our family as well as Luke. It was no surprise that our family was at the airport waiting for us with smiles on their face. Lily went straight for Carlisle who was holding Luke and snatched him up covering him in kisses and holding him close. Luke was just as happy to see us as we were to see him he latched himself on to Lily and refused to leave her arms.

"He wasn't too much trouble I hope" I said

"no more than any other baby who misses his mother and father" Esme smiled

The ride home was delightful as we were filled in on the happenings of the family while we were gone. Nessie loved the painting that Lily had done as did everyone else. As soon as we got in the door she went straight to her room to hang it up.

"I hope you don't mind but we went a fixed your house up a little bit Lily we figured you guys might want to have a place of your own for a little while" Esme said with a smile

"Its tradition that Esme normally builds the couples a home of their own for their first couple years of marriage." I explained

"I even made a nursery for Luke so he will have one here and there" She said

"Thank you Esme" Lily smiled hugging Esme.

Our lives got back to normal we spent most of the days at the family house then nights where spent at Lily's Today Lily was at the house with Luke and Nessie getting some laundry done while I watched a game with my brothers and Carlisle.

I sat out in the back yard on a blanket in the summer air with Luke and Nessie clean cloths hung on the cloths line to dry.

"Do you think Luke will want to be one of us when he grows up" Nessie asked me

"I don't know that will be up to him" I replied

"I hope he dose" Nessie smiled

"I think we all do but we will love him no matter what he decides" I smiled smoothing out some of his fine soft baby hair.

"Aw isn't this sweet my delicate little flower playing mommy to a human" An all to familiar voice said with cynical humor.

I looked up quickly taking Luke into my arms and stood up.

"Nessie get behind me" I said firmly.

Nessie moved behind me "who's that auntie Lily" Nessie whispered

"Auntie oh isn't that nice. Sorry my flower but play time is over" Bo said

"Leave here Bo" I demanded as I held Luke close to my cold body he must of sensed the danger in the air because he began to cry.

"Now why would I do that my love now give the disgusting human to the half breed and come with me and I promise nothing will happen to them." Bo said

"How many times do I have to tell you I'll never go with you" I growled

"Now don't make this difficult Lily I can always go to the voturi and tell them of your little pet what do you think they will do to him when they find out." Bo said

"Nessie go on inside" I said looking down at her and nodded my head towards the main family house

She placed her hand on my leg and showed me images of Jasper and the others and I nodded.

She turned around and went into our house.

I just had to talk to him and hold him off until the others got here.

"Now Bo just wait a minute you don't have to go to them" I said as he walked closer

Bo put a hand on my cheek and I pulled away slowly he got angry about that and grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked my head back.

"What is it going to take for you to realize you belong with me" He growled

I held Luke who was now wailing "Bo let go your hurting me" I pleaded

"Can't you shut that thing up, and not until you agree to come with me" He growled

"I'm married Bo I love Jasper" I said

"That's not the right answer!" Bo growled and swung me around by my hair and letting me go sending me flying.

I had to manage to adjust my body in mid air so I landed on my back so Luke wouldn't be harmed. As the dust from the dirt cleared I saw Bo stalking closer to us. I got up and began to run I ran directly into the woods. The only thought on my mind was getting Luke to safety.

In a flash I saw a red blur zigzagging through the trees coming towards us I knew that smell anywhere it was Jacob which meant the others where close behind. I looked behind me Bo on my heels I hear a growl and ducked Jacob jumping over me tackling Bo to the ground. Next thing I knew Jasper's arms where around me and Luke. He pulled away and put both hands on my cheeks looking me and Luke over as the others came whizzing past us.

"Were fine a little roughed up but fine" I said my voice a little shaking

"Get back to the house Bella, Esme, and Rosalie are there" Jasper instructed

I nodded "promise you'll come back"

"I promise" Jasper said before kissing my forehead before running after our family that was on the chase of a one armed Bo.

I ran back to the main house and was greeted by a worried Esme who immediately took me into her arms Stroking my hair and checking me and Luke over thoroughly of any damage Luke was still wailing. Both Rosalie and Bella gave me relieved hugs as I walked into the house. Once inside I went over to a play pin Esme kept in the living room and picked up one of his favorite blankets and wrapping it around him. He had been held against my cold body for too long and had to be freezing. I bundled him up and went sat down in a rocking chair and began to hum to him to try and get him to calm down. My mind only on the thought of Jasper and the others safety. Bo was tricky and had no boundaries.

It wasn't until a hour and half later that everyone came walking in. Jasper walked right over to me as I held a now sleeping Luke in my arms. He knelt down and stroked Luke's soft hair and looked at me.

"He got away" He said solemnly

I shoot my head "When will this torment end" I said

"Well I don't expect him to be much trouble anymore I took the bastards left arm off" Jacob grinned

"He knows about Luke he threatened to go to the Volturie" I said looking at everyone.

"So we just do what we did with Nessie we gather all our friends but this time we take them down for good." Emmet said

"This would be easier is Alice was still here that way we would know for sure if he goes to them" Bella said

I looked down I felt old guilt coming back to the surface Alice died because I wasn't able to get to her and Bo.

Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder and I felt the guilt being pushed away I looked at him and he shook his head.

"It's our only choices we have to gather everyone who is willing to fight with us. The Volturie have gotten to powerful and they are taking that power for granted and we all know they are just looking for us to screw up. Luke is a perfect excuse to them" Jasper said looking to the others.

"I hate to admit it but Jasper is right. We contact who we can by phone and the ones we cant we will send some of us out to gather them." Carlisle said

Jasper looked at me "Do not worry I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or our son"


End file.
